lilian krum y james potter
by ruperts lover
Summary: que pasaria si los hijos de harry y hermione se gustaran? como afectaria a harry y hermione?lean! capitulo 8 mejorao y amunteao! gracias por sus reviews!
1. a hogwarts

-ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-  
  
Salían de hogwarts ya era un gran paso para ellos tres prometieron siempre estar en contacto y nunca olvidarse  
  
Ya habían pasado casi 12 años y no habían podido establecer contacto harry era auror estaba casi todo el tiempo ocupado, ron era el jefe del ministerio de magia y hermione era profesora en hogwarts.  
  
Ron llevaba una relación de 3 años sin casarse pero lo mismo no ocurrió con hermione y harry.  
  
Hermione había estado casada con víctor krum tuvieron una hija pero se divorciaron a los 2 años de matrimonio, y harry seguía casado con una muggle modelo llamada Alejandra y también habían tenían un hijo.  
  
MAMA APURATE LLEGAMOS TARDE EL TREN VA A PARTIR SIN MI dijo lilian YAYA, AY VOY dijo hermione acongojada ESPERA QUIERO VERTE,  
  
Hermione había detenido a su hija por un hombro y la veía de arriba hacia abajo su hija era casi idéntica a ella solo que lilian tenia la nariz de víctor pero todo lo demás, sus ojos su pelo etc....no podía creer que su niñita entrara a hogwarts  
  
QUE TENGO?? Dijo lilian un tanto preocupada NO NADA SOLO QUE YA ERES TODA UNA SEÑORITA QUE VA A ENTRAR A HOGWARTS dijo nostálgica hermione  
  
MAMA NO TE PREOCUPES TU TRABAJAS AHÍ NOS VAMOS A VER PRACTICAMNETE TODO EL TIEMPO..Diciendo esto lilian abrazo a su madre y le hizo una seña para que se apurara  
  
Llegaron ala estación 9 ¾ cruzaron la pared y ahí estaba el dichoso tren hermione despidió a lilian ya que los profesores llegaban por otros medios (N/A: la verdad no se como llegan los profesores así que mejor ahí lo dejamos )  
  
Así las 2 se abrazaron hermione le dio un beso en la frente a lilian y se subió al tren , hermione dio un largo suspiro y regreso a cruzar la pared  
  
Lilian rápidamente entro al primer cubiculo que vio y ahí se encontraba un niño moreno de ojos azules bastante guapo, lilian pensó así que se sonrojo levemente  
  
ESTE... SERA QUE ME PUEDA SENTAR pregunto tímida lilian CLARO SOY JAMES –dijo el chico HOLA YO SOY LILIAN dijo extendiendo su mano  
  
Todo el camino se la pasaron platicando se cayeron muy bien el chico era bastante Agradable y gracioso a lo mismo que lilian, para llegar a howarts no se separaron hasta la selección de casas...  
  
LILIAN KRUM dijo el sombrero VEO MUCHA INTELIGENCIA HONRADEZ Y VALENTIA,.. LO MEJOR SERA COLOCARTE EN... ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!Todos los de griffyndor aplaudieron y hermione desde la mesa de profesores aplaudía alegremente  
  
Después de varios alumnos mas ... JAMES POTTER hermione que jugaba con su comida al escuchar el nombre del niño volteo asustada donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador  
  
Era casi idéntico a harry solo que el pelo lo tenia un poco ondulado pero muy desarreglado como harry , hermione no lo podía creer el hijo de harry potter en persona  
  
Sintió una punzada en el estomago pues ella toda su vida había estado enamorada de harry potter hasta que sus caminos se separaron y ella al no recibir noticias de harry acepto la propuesta de matrimonio de krum  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!! james se sentó contento junto a lilian que ya se habían vuelto amigos ahora de seguro se volverían mejores amigos  
  
Terminando su cena los prefectos gritaban para reunir a los habitantes de su casa así lilian siguió a1 contingente se despidió de james y se fue a dormir mientras que james le escribía a su padre sobre su primera noche en hogwarts  
  
Papa:  
  
Hola como se encuentran?? Yo por mi parte me encuentro bastante bien quede en gryffindor y conocí a una chica bastante agradable se llama lilian krum es muy guapa y me cae muy bien es hija de la maestra de transformaciones creo que se llama hermione la llegada estuvo increíble y la cena ni se diga ,bueno creo que mejor me iré a dormir mañana tengo mucho que hacer.  
  
Saludos James  
  
Ala mañana siguiente todo se encontraba bastante bien lilian y james platicaban emocionadamente sobre sus clases mientras que l1ego el correo lilian no esperaba nada pero james esperaba con ansia la respuesta de su padre, en 5 segundos se acerco crohhity (la lechuza de james) con una carta, james la abrió decía lo siguiente:  
  
James:  
  
Me alegro de que hayas quedado en gryffindor y que te la hayas pasado muy bien y que hayas hecho amistad tan rápido y con una chica tan linda como la describes me pregunto si conoceré a su mama .. De casualidad su mama no es hermione granger?? Por que si lo es mandale un saludo enorme déjame decirte que es ella de la que siempre te hable cuando me preguntabas sobre hogwarts ojala que le mandes mis saludos y le digas que no dude en escribirme estoy impaciente por saber de ella ..  
  
Te quiere:  
  
Tu padre  
  
James le mostró la carta a lilian que se sonrojo por la parte una chica linda pero lo que el realmente le mostraba era lo de abajo..  
  
TU PADRE ES HARRY POTTER???-pregunto la chica ESTE.. PUES SI...dijo james que seguía apenado por lo que decía su padre sobre ella en la carta MI MADRE ME CONTO SOBRE SUS AVENTURAS AQUÍ EN HOGWARTS DE VERDAD QUE ATRAVESARON POR MUCHAS COSAS FASCINANTES ...dijo la chica  
  
Su primera clase fue pociones luego herbología y después transformaciones con hermione , en todas las clases los 2 se sentaron juntos en cuanto hermione vio a lilian con james juntos no podía dar crédito a lo que habían visto sus ojos al finalizar la clase james y lilian la esperaron y le mostraron la carta por lo que hermione su puso muy feliz..  
  
ESTE JAMES?? ME PODRIAS HACER UN FAVOR dijo hermione...  
  
SI CLARO QUE NECESITA Profesora? preguntó james, BUENO PUES MANDALE SALUDOS DE MI PARTE DILE QUE HABER CUANDO NOS VEMOS OK??Dijo hermione CLARO ..  
  
Después de pasar por todas sus clases aburridas y después de cenar se dirigieron ala sala común james para escribirle a su padre y lilian a terminar los deberes ....  
  
Harry no podía creer iba a tener contacto con hermione granger era su mejor amiga y hace tempo que no la veía quien lo iba a decir que fuera maestra y que sus hijos estudiaran juntos...  
  
Estaba contento realmente deseaba volver a verla sabia que en hogwarts el la quería mas que una buena amiga pero el sentimiento después de tantos años se había esfumado al menos eso creía el...  
  
Además que se haya casado con víctor krum!!! Era bastante raro harry no pudo ocultar siempre los celos hacia el..  
  
Su vida con Alejandra era normal pero casi nunca se veían el único contacto que tenían era por teléfono y siempre acababan enojados la ultima llamada fue realmente devastadora para harry pero el no se lo atrevía a decir a james...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
BUENO?  
  
HOLA ESTE HARRY CREO QUE NECESITAMOS HABLAR...  
  
QUE PASO?  
  
CREO QUE YA NO PASAMOS EL MISMO TIEMPO COMO ANTES...Y CADA VEZ VEO MENOS A MI HIJO...  
  
PERO NO ES TU CULPA SABES QUE TIENES UN TRABAJO DIFICIL Y ESO DE QUE TIENES QUE TRABAJAR POR TODO EL MUNDO..  
  
Y PUES TENGO QUE CONFESARTE ALGO...  
  
QUE? TE PASO ALGO?  
  
MIRA HACE 6 MESES QUE NO TE VEO Y PUES CONOCI A UN HOMBRE LLAMADO MICHAEL Y PUES HEMOS ESTADO SALIENDO Y..  
  
TRATAS DE DECIRME QUE ME ENGAÑAS CON OTRO??  
  
MIRA YO TE LO QUISE DECIR ANTES PERO..  
  
COMO TE ATREVES SABES QUE YO NUNCA TE HARIA ALGO SEMEJANTE..  
  
PERO SI LO HACES!! CUANDO REGRESO DE MIS VIAJES Y DORMIMOS JUNTOS TE ESCUCHO DORMIDO REPETIR UNA Y OTRA VES UN NOMBRE QUE NO ES EL MIO.. Y PUES DEBERIAMOS DE TERMINAR ESTA RELACION..  
  
PERO...  
  
YA NO PODEMOS REMEDIAR NADA TE MANDARE LA PROXIMA SEMANA LOS PAPELES DEL DIVORCIO Y TE PUEDES QUEDAR CON LA CUSTODIA DE JAMES..  
  
PERO ALEJANDRA..  
  
LO SIENTO PERO ASI TENIA QUE SER ADIOS..  
  
ALEJANDARA NO CUELGUES POR FAVOR PODEMOS ARREGLARLO..  
  
ALEJANDRA? ALEJANDRA? ALEJANDRA?....  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Ese día había sido devastador para harry ero no tenia los pantalones para decírselo a james aunque por un lado no le dolería tanto apenas y conocía a su madre ..  
  
De todos modos un DIA se lo tenia que decir e iba esperar hasta las vacaciones de navidad en lo que entro una lechuza gris por su ventana era crohhity la lechuza de james rápidamente la agarro le desprendió la carta de su pata y Gomeza a leerla...  
  
Padre:  
  
Hola como a estado tu día espero que bien te escribo para comentarte que si es hermione granger la mama de lilian y desea con ganas verte también pregunta sobre ron y espera con ansias volver a ver a los 2 por otra parte quisiera preguntar por mama ya que aquí no hay teléfonos y puedo llamarle.. Me la e pasado bastante bien han dejado mucha tarea así que mejor regreso a mis deberes ya que lilian me lleva la delantera...  
  
Besos:  
  
James  
  
Hello ¡!! Espero que dejen muchos reviews por que entre mas reviews dejen mas me dan ánimos para actualizarla seguido ¡!!!  
  
Graciassss!!!! 


	2. navidad

-ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-  
  
Al recibir la carta de james harry no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas en eso llego otra lechuza pero esta era negra con blanco se levanto con desanimo le desprendió la carta de la pata y comenzó a leerla...  
  
mientras tanto hermione en su despacho estaba trabajando hasta tarde preparando sus clases ya que ella siempre trabajaba el dicho de "no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" pero no se podía concentrar mucho que digamos su mente estaba en otra parte pensando en aquella época en la que harry ron y ella pasaban haciendo travesuras en hogwarts , pensando en aquella época que era tan inseparables ...no podía negarlo sabia que todavía amaba a harry pero sabia que tenia muy pocas esperanzas en ello por que el tenia esposa..  
  
5 meses pasaron súper rápido la amistad entre lilian y james iba creciendo eran casi tan inseparables como harry ron y hermione en su época se contaban todo se ayudaban y hasta lilian apresuraba a james en los estudios, cosa que el agradecía por que si no llevaran ese ritmo no sabría que hacer...  
  
Era temprano y lilian y james platicaban angustiados en el comedor ya que cada quien iría a sus respectivas casas con sus padres...  
  
YA SE ACERCA NAVIDAD Y NO SE QUE VOY A HACER SIN TI dijo james preocupado, cosa que sonrojo a lilian SI TAMBIEN TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR PERO YA VERAS QUE LAS 3 SEMANAS SE NOS PASARAN VOLANDO dijo lilian un tanto insegura  
  
Ala mitad del desayuno el correo llego como siempre lilian no esperaba nada y james tampoco pero para sorpresa de james hedwig la vieja lechuza de su padre , la aprecio a lo lejos entregándole una carta...  
  
James estaba muy intrigado así que la abrió con un poco de desesperación...  
  
James hijo:  
  
Como has estado?? Espero que bien y que sigas bien en tus calificaciones como la ultima ves.... Te escribo esta carta con motivo de una agradable sorpresa. Fíjate que me dieron vacaciones en el trabajo y se me ocurrió invitar a mis viejos amigos a pasar las navidades así por obvias razones invitare a hermione cosa que espero te emocione por que así podrás compartir mas tiempo con su hija... espero le avises de inmediato para que no haga planes... y pueda venir con nosotros ya que como nuestra casa es suficiente grande podrán quedarse las 3 semanas completas.  
  
Besos  
  
Tu padre.  
  
La termino de leer rápidamente y se la enseño a lilian cosa que la emociono mucho y fue corriendo ala mesa de profesores a enseñársela su mama  
  
Hermione estaba desconcertada un poco pensó en no aceptar la propuesta pero cuando vio la cara de felicidad de su hija no pudo decir que no .. Por un lado estaba muy feliz iba a ver a sus viejos amigos y en especial a harry el amor de su vida ....  
  
Al terminar con sus clases lilian y james fueron a la sala común platicaban de lo mas a gusto...  
  
Y PARA QUE TE LLAMO TU MAMA LILIAN???dijo james intrigado ESQUE ME DIO A GURDAR UNOS LIBROS A MI MALETA POR QUE EN LA DE ELLA YA NO CABIAN Y PUES DICE QUE TIENE QUE ESTUDIAR MUCHO Y NO LOS PUEDE DEJAR...dijo lilian despreocupada ENSERIO??? PUEDE QUE VENGA ALGO DEL PROXIMO EXAMEN!!! Dijo james alarmado NO LO CREO SI NO POR QUE ME LOS DARIA A MI..Dijo lilian sosteniendo los libros con una mano y mirándolos en forma extraña..  
  
A VER!! Dijo esto james arrebatándole los libros a lilian haciendo que se cayera uno tirando con el fotos por todo el suelo...  
  
Lilian de prisa empezó a recoger las fotos y james apenado le ayudo... OYE ESPERA ESTE ES MI PAPA Y LA PROFESORA HERMIONE?? PERO QUE RAYOS!!...lilian se acerco rápidamente y se dio cuenta por que la expresión de su amigo en la foto estaban solos su mama y harry muy abrazaditos y se daban uno que otro besito de ves en cuando en la boca..  
  
PERO ¿? ENTONCES TU PAPA Y MI MAMA ERAN?? PUES..NOVIOS?? Dijo lilian con cara de asco AL PARECER SI..Dijo james viendo las otras fotos ,eran casi todas iguales solo que en diferentes lugares de hogwarts unas eran junto al lago otras en la sala común otras en la cabaña vieja de hagrid...  
  
James y lilian se quedaron viéndolas un largo rato ... SABES TE PARECES MUCHO ATU MAMA...dijo james ...BUENO MEJOR METO OTRA VES LAS FOTOS AL LIBRO SI SE DA CUENTA MI MAMA QUE LAS VIMOS ME MATA...dijo lilian preocupada sacándole las fotos a james de la mano..NO LO PUEDO CREER MI PAPA Y TU MAMA NOVIOS?? NUNCA ME LO IMAGINE..dijo james con cara de decepción MI MAMA NUNCA ME HABLO DE ESTO PERO YA ME LO IMAGINABA PUES CADA VEZ QUE HABLABA DE HOGWARTS EL MAS NOMBRADO ERA TU PADRE...  
  
James no supo que decir pero antes que dijera una imprudencia se olleron unos pasos que se acercaban..  
  
ESTE.LILIAN? pregunto un chico con pelo güero y lacio SI JOHN? Dijo apenada la chica SOLO VINE PARA DESEARTE FELIZ NAVIDAD dijo john GRACIAS QUE TU NAVIDAD SEA FELIZ TAMBIEN correspondio la chica dandole un beso ala mejilla cosa que puso rojo a john y salio volando (N/A:en sentido figurado)de la sala comun.  
  
James estaba muy molesto QUE? APOCO TE GUSTA ESE ESTUPIDO??dijo james angustiado y muy enojado PUES.. TE IMPORTA? Dijo liliana sabiendo que james estaba en verdad muy celoso PUES...PUES...ERES MI AMIGA COMO NO A DE IMPORTARME ....diciendo esto lilian sonrio y lo unico que pudo decir fue BUENO ENTONCES "AMIGO" YA ME VOY A LA CAMA dicho esto recalcando las palabras AMIGO subio las escaleras dejando a james con la palabra en la boca  
  
Al otro dia todo mundo se preparo para irse asus casas lilian y james como siempre compartieron cubiculo en el tren y cuando llegaron estba harry esperandolos entre toda la multitud de padres emocionados por ver a sus hijos  
  
Rápidamente james encontro asu papa y fue y lo abrazo con todas las ganas que pudo luego se volteo y se dio cuenta que lilian se había quedado sola asi que llevo a su papa con lilian  
  
Harry no pudo creer cuando se la presento james era el vivo retrato de hermione cuando tenia 12 años era igual de bonita aunque tenia la inconfundible nariz de krum cosa que le dio rabia al verla  
  
PAPA TE PRESENTO A LILIAN LA HIJA DE HERMIONE TU AMIGA..dijo james HOLA MUHCO GUSTO SEÑOR dijo lilian apenada NO NO , NO ME DIGAS SEÑOR DIME TIO HARRY YA QUE TU MAMA ES COMO LA HERMANA QUE NUNCA TUVE Y YO SERE COMO EL TIO QUE NUNCA TUVISTE dijo harry esbozando una sonrisa BUENO dijo lilian un poco calamada NUNCA NADIE TE A DICHO QUE ERES TAN BONITA COMO TU MADRE???  
  
HABLABAN DE MI? Dicho esto harry volteo era hermione en persona los años le habían sentado bien ahora tenia el pelo mas lacio era mas alta y mas bonita su risa era un poco distinta pero sus ojos Eran iguales de hermosos como siempre, alterminar de analizarla bien harry le dio un caluroso abrazo alo que ella le respondio obviamente  
  
CUANTO TIEMPO HARRY NUNCA UNA NOTICIA DE TI!!dicho esto hermione se dio mas cuenta de la apariencia de harry estba mas alto tenia un muy buen cuerpo su cabello seguia igual de rebelde y esos ojos verdes iguales de soñadores PERO ESQUE SI YO SI TE ESCRIBI VARIAS CARTAS ERAS TU LA QUE NO ME LAS RESPONDIA..  
  
Al ver esto lilian y haorrar el pleito dijo BUENO POR QUE NO NOS APRESURAMOS AL CARRO QUE EN VERDAD ESTAMOS MUY CANSADOS POR EL VIAJE...  
  
No se pronucnio nada mas y se dirigieron al coche . al parecer le había ido bien a harry puesto que se veia que tenia mucho dinero...  
  
Subieron al carro y en menos de 10 minutos llegaron a su casa era muy grande para ellos tres puesto harry james y la esposa de harry,ya que era de tres pisos tenia un jardin enorme un garaje un patio un comedor afuera de sillas blancas muy elegantes ...  
  
Entraron y hermione no se imaginaba mas puesto quer era muy amplia y rapidamente james invito a lilian a su cuarto y ella acepto sin dudarlo...al parecer estaba muy emocionada  
  
ESTA MUY PADRE TU CASA Y ESTA MUY GRANDE...dijo lilian GRAICAS AUNQUE YO SIEMPRE LE HE DICHO A MI PAPA QUE ES MUY GRANDE PARA SOLO 2 PERSONAS..dijo james sacando las cosas de su maletas...2 PERSONAS JAMES??? PERO Y TU MAMA? Dijo lilian apenada no queri apreguntar algo imnapropiado  
  
PUES LA VERDAD SIMEPRE ESTA VIAJANDO CASI NUNCA LA VEO NO ME LLEVO MUCHO CON ELLA A DECIR VERDAD CASI NI LA CONOZCO ...dijo james sentandose en la cama junto con lilian LO SIENTO PERDON POR PREGUNTARdijo lilian paenada NO IMPORTA NO ME DUELE ..dijo james mirandola directo a los ojos..SE LO QUE SE SIENTE.. MI PAPA SE FUE CUANDO YO ERA PEQUEÑA APENAS Y LO CONOZCO POR FOTO MI MAMA DICE QUE EL NUNCA ME QUIZO ASI QUE PUES NUNCA ME E MOLESTADO EN PENSAR EN EL...dijo lilian en tono comprensivo agarrandole la mano a james..  
  
LILIAN TE PUEDO HACER UNA PREGUNTA?? Dijo james acercandose cada vez un poco mas...SI JAMES??? Dijolilian un tnato apenada..TE PUEDO DAR UN BESO?? Dijo james muy rojo mirando hacia el suelo... en cuanto also la cabeza y abrio los ojos sintio que lilian ya estaba posada en sus labios... Hello ¡!! Espero que dejen muchos reviews por que entre mas reviews dejen mas me dan ánimos para actualizarla seguido ¡!!!  
  
Graciassss!!!! 


	3. llegando a la casa de los potter

-ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-  
  
LILIAN TE PUEDO HACER UNA PREGUNTA?? Dijo james acercándose cada vez un poco mas...SI JAMES??? Dijo lilian un tanto apenada...TE PUEDO DAR UN BESO?? Dijo james muy rojo mirando hacia el suelo... en cuanto alzo la cabeza y abrió los ojos sintió que lilian ya estaba posada en sus labios...  
  
Se separaron y por 2 minutos hubo un silencio bastante incomodo cuando harry les grito para que bajaran a la cena, james y lilian no quisieron comentar nada no querían estropear tan mágico momento que habían presenciado...  
  
Bajaron y ya estaba puesta la mesa cosa que a james le pareció extraño... de repente se oyeron voces en la cocina y salieron de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja harry, hermione y un hombre alto bastante atractivo...  
  
JAMES LILIAN! LES PRESENTO A RON WEASLEY OTRO AMIGO DE LA ESCUELA...dijo harry  
  
Después de eso james y lilian pudieron conocer mas a ron era bastante agradable y muy chistoso era raro... Lo acababan de conocer y sentían como si lo conocieran de toda la vida...  
  
La cena estuvo deliciosa al terminar ron pidió la atención de todos ESTE QUERIA QUE TODOS SUPIERAN QUE DENTRO DE 2 MESES ME CASARE...Y PUES QUISIERA QUE TODOS ASISTIERAN MEJOR DICHO ME DARIA MUCHISIMO GUSTO QUE ASISTIERAN...dijo ron sonriendo  
  
QUE BIEN AL FIN SIENTAS CABEZA!!Dijo harry en tono burlón ME DA MUCHO GUSTO RON PERO DIME QUIEN ES LA CHICA AFORTUNADA?? ACASO LA CONOCEMOS??Dijo hermione PUES A DECIR VERDAD SI LA CONOCEN ES LUNA, LUNA LOVEGOOD...Dijo ron LUNA... LA LUNATICA LOVEGOOD DE HOGWARTS???Dijo harry bastante sorprendido PUES SI... QUE OTRA LUNA LOVEGOOD CONOCES HARRY? Dijo hermione en tono de obviedad  
  
James y lilian al terminar su cena subieron al tercer piso donde james le enseño su habitación a lilian era contigua ala de james... se quedaron platicando en su habitación cuando lilian se excusó con james estaba muy cansada y tenia mucho sueño se fue a su cuarto y el se quedo en el suyo ...  
  
BUENO VENGO DE UN LARGO VIAJE ASI QUE MEJOR DUERMO TEMPRANO HASTA MAÑANA...dijo ron bostezando esto no era muy usual en ron puesto que no era de los que se acostaban temprano pero el tiempo se había encargado de cambiarlos...  
  
SIGUEME CONTANDO HARRY CUANTO LLEVAS CON TU ESPOSA??Dijo hermione tratando de ocultar el dolor en su corazón PUES A DECIR VERDAD.... HACE UN PAR DE DIAS FIRMAMOS EL DIVORCIO...dijo esto cabizbajo PERDON... NO LO SABIA...Dijo hermione impactada BUENO A DECIR VERDAD NO ME DOLIO TANTO YA NO NOS VEIAMOS HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE DEJE DE SENTIR ALGO POR ELLA... POR LO QUE MAS ME DUELE ES JAMES...dijo harry  
  
AMI ME DIJO QUE SEGUIAN JUNTOS NUNCA ME COMENTO NADA DE SU SEPARACION..Dijo hermione intrigada ES POR QUE TODAVIA NO SE LO HE DICHO..Dijo harry lamentándose  
  
QUE?? POR DIOS HARRY... CUANDO PLANEAS HACERLO??? Dijo hermione  
  
PUES ESTAS VACACIONES ME PARECIERON BIEN...Dijo harry AY HARRY EN CUANTO MAS TARDES MAS LE VA A DOLERAL POBRE CHICO...  
  
Siguieron platicando hermione estaba realmente desconcertada por lo que hace unos momentos le había contado harry cuando alguien toco a la puerta harry se paro del sillón y hermione logro escuchar ..  
  
HOLA QUE BIEN QUE HAS PODIDO LLEGAR!,RON YA SE FUE A DORMIR PERO HERMIONE ESTA EN LA SALA... se escucharon unos pasos y hermione vio a una persona rubia alta atractiva no lo podía creer era nada mas y nada menos que draco malfoy , hermione al principio se desconcertó pero harry al darse cuenta de la situación ... HERMIONE TE ACUERDAS DE DRACO??? EL Y YO NOS HEMOS HECHO MUY AMIGOS DESQUE QUE ENTRO A SER AUROR COMO YO ... draco agarro a hermione por la cintura y la dio un abrazo amigable cosa que sorprendió mucho a hermione TALVES TE IMPRESIONE MI COMPORTAMIENTO PERO QUIERO DISCULPARME POR TODO LO QUE HICE EN HOGWARTS Y DECIRTE QUE SOY UN HOMBRE NUEVO.. Hermione apenas captando la situación alcanzo a sonreírle..  
  
CUENTAME DRACO ... QUE PASO CON LOS MORTIFAGOS EN PARIS? dijo harry PUES TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA SNAPE FALLECIO EN EL INTENTO DE MATAR A UN MORTIFAGO DESCONOCIDO ...dijo draco volteando al piso harry se lamento por un instante puesto que en los últimos años se había llevado mas con snape  
  
Siguieron platicando una media hora mas hermione se pudo dar cuenta que draco si había cambiado era muy amigable y sobre todo atractivo nunca se había fijado en el de esa manera cuando de repente draco se disculpo tenia mucho sueño su viaje había sido muy largo en tren a si que se despidió se fue a su recamara hermione y harry lo siguieron cuando harry iba pasando por la habitación de james se dio cuenta que la luz seguía prendida toco y abrió la puerta y se fijo que james estaba leyendo una revista que parecía ser de quidditch ya que en la portada se veía a un famoso jugador volando con su escoba sobre el campo de quidditch  
  
JAMES? Dijo harry SI PAPA? ... ESTE TE TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR HACE COMO 2 SEMANAS RECIBI LA LLAMADA DE TU MADRE ESTUVIMOS HABLANDO Y LLEGAMOS AL ACUERDO QUE.... NOS IBAMOS A SEPARAR...harry espero para ver la reacción de su hijo pero fue normal no había dicho nada y seguía viéndolo a sus ojos como si estuviera contando una historia y se hubiera parado justo antes de contar el final...  
  
PUES ESTE HACE UNOS DIAS ME LLEGO UNA LECHUZA DEL ABOGADO DE TU MADRE CON EL ACTA DE DIVORCIO Y CON OTRO PAPEL MAS EL OTRO PAPEL PEDIA UNA VISTA PARA GANAR TU CUSTODIA... harry volvió a voltear a ver a james y tenia los ojos perdidos en una foto de su mama con el en brazos se paro la tomo la tiro al cerca del basurero se acerco con harry lo abrazo y le dijo: PAPA YO TE QUIERO MAS QUE A NADA EN ESTE MUNDO NO ME A DOLIDO LA PARTIDA DE MAMA PUESTO NUNCA COMPARTI LO DEBIDO CON ELLA Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE EL JUEZ ME DEJARA CONTIGO PUESTO ERES EL MEJOR harry lo abrazo muy fuerte y seguido de esto le sonrió le dio las buenas noches y lo mando a dormir ya era bastante tarde y harry tenia planeado irse de picnic el siguiente día...  
  
Ala mañana siguiente hermione se despertó temprano y a los 45 minutos harry bajo bañado y con un perfume que olía riquísimo se pusieron aplicar un buen rato harry le contó que ya le había dicho a james sobre su divorcio y que le había sorprendió enormemente su reacción pero que estaba muy orgulloso de james al poco rato james y lilian bajaron juntos seguidos por ron y hasta el ultimo draco después de desayunar todos se alistaron para ir a un picnic que harry ya había organizado...  
  
ESTA MUY BONITO EL PARQUE..dijo lilian SI MI PAPA ANTES DE ENTRAR A HOGWARTS ME TRAIA TODOS LOS DOMINGOS NOS DIVERTIAMOS MUCHO...dijo james un poco nostálgico lilian seguía muy apenada puesto lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada pero no se atrevía a mencionar el tema puesto que james interrumpió el horrible silencio...  
  
ESTE LILIAN? GRACIAS...lilian volteo a ver a james que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se imaginaba de lo que estaba hablando se sonrojó un poco y se hizo la tonta GRACIAS? POR QUE? james lo pensó un poco y dijo POR EL BESO EN REALIDAD ME GUSTO... BUENO QUIERO DECIR ME GUSTAS...BUENO EL BESO... lilian estaba divertida viendo como james se trababa tratando de confesar lo que sentía A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS JAMES PERO NO ME TIENES QUE AGRADECER CADA VEZ QUE NOS DEMOS UN BESO dijo lilian sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con su mama para susurrarle algo en el oído, james había escuchado bien???Cada vez o sea que va a pasar mas seguido? El estaba de acuerdo pero no daba crédito a sus oídos.  
  
Al momento que lilian volvió con james, ron se acerco con hermione...  
  
HERM??? PUEDES CREER LO DE DRACO? dijo el pelirrojo PUES AL PRINCIPIO A DECIR VERDAD NO PERO ME E DADO CUENTA QUE ES UNA BUENA PEROSNA NO CREO QUE HAYA DE ALGO QUE PREOCUPARNOS..Dijo hermione esbozando una sonrisa PUES SI... Dijo ron cabizbajo...  
  
TU HIJO ESTA MUY GANDE EN QUE AÑO DIJISTE QUE IBA??? Pregunto draco 1° AÑO IGUAL QUE LILIAN AL PARECER SE LLEVAN BASTANTE BIEN...Dijo harry volteando a ver a james que platicaba ansiosamente con lilian harry regreso su mirada con draco que también los veía A DECIR VERDAD YO CREO QUE SE LLEVAN MAS QUE BIEN...Dijo esto en tono de burla.  
  
Encontraron lugar todos se sentaron y empezaron a tener un muy buen rato... TU CREES QUE NUESTROs HIJOS LLEGUEN A MAS QUE AMIGOS? Dijo harry intrigado A DECIR VERDAD CREO QUE YA SON MAS QUE AMIGOS...dijo hermione SI ¿POR QUE? ¿VISTE ALGO? AY MERLIN!! ESTOS NIÑOS QUE RAPIDO CRECEN!!! Dijo harry CALMATE HARRY LILIAN ME CONTO QUE AYER SE DIERON SU PRIMER BESO ¿NO ES ROMANTICO??? Dijo hermione emocionada PUES...YO CREO ME RECUERDAN A... dijo harry A NOSOTROS? Dijo hermione, Harry se quedo callado es cierto le recordaba a ellos en sus años en hogwarts  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Ron estaba entrenando mientras en las gradas platicaban harry y hermione  
  
¿HERMIONE??? Dijo harry apenado SI HARRY??? HE ESPERADO 5 AÑOS PARA DECIRTE ESO... Dijo harry QUE? pregunto hermione ME GUSTAS... DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO QUE TE VI... harry dijo esto súper sonrojado mirando al suelo HARRY? Dijo hermione y harry rápidamente volteo a verla TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS...dijo hermione sonriendo, este era el momento de harry para poder besarla tal vez era ahora o nunca así que lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de hermione cuando ya podía sentir la respiración agitada de hermione se paro, y hermione acerco a los de el y así se unieron en un largo y tierno beso...  
  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
  
SI PERO NOSOTROS NOS TARDAMOS CASI 5 AÑOS EN DECIR LO QUE SENTIAMOS dijo hermione apenada... MIRA HERMIONE YO...dijo harry NO DIGAS NADA HAY MUCHAS PERSONAS, AHORITA QUIERO PASAR UNA RATO AGRADABLE lo interrumpió hermione.  
  
Y esque así era no quería estropear que ahorita se llevaba bien con harry y sabia bien que esa platica podía acabar bien en una pelea.  
  
Llegando a su casa de un cansado viaje todos se fueron a dormir ya era tarde pero mientras que hermione subía las escaleras harry la agarro del brazo...  
  
HERMIONE PODEMOS HABLAR?????  
  
Hello ¡!! Espero que dejen muchos reviews por que entre mas reviews dejen mas me dan ánimos para actualizarla seguido ¡!!!  
  
GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS: Zeisse, amsp14(Ana María), Monik, Nelly Esp , amsp14 , angie, Rosana 


	4. recuerdos

-ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-  
  
HERMIONE PODEMOS HABLAR?????  
  
MIRA HARRY YO..Empezó hermione MIRA NADA.. AHORA SI ME VAS A DEJAR HABLAR..Termino harry diciendo esto y jalándola del brazo llevándola ala sala  
  
NO SE HERMIONE POR QUE TE DEJE ME ACOBARDE DEMASIADO YO QUERIA SER AUROR Y TU MAESTRA TENIAMOS IDEAS DIFERENTES...dijo harry  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
NOS VAMOS A VER DESPUES DE LA VACACIONES HARRY? dijo hermione agarrando las manos de su novio SI HERM... SI NO TE ENCUENTRO SABRE QUE ESTAS EN HOGWARTS DE MAESTRA..Dijo harry sonriendo...  
  
NO PASARA TANTO TIEMPO HARRY NOS VEREMOS EN UN MES VERDAD??? VERDAD QUE ME VAS A CONTACTAR DESPUES DE LA VACIONES???Dijo hermione preocupada  
  
ESTE.. HERMIONE?? ME TENGO QUE IR YA VINIERON MIS TIOS POR MI NO LES GUSTARA ESPERAR...harry tenia mucho miedo de no poder compartir con hermione lo debido con ella... supo que iba ser mejor si se alejaba y la dejaba tener una vida mejor con otra persona que no fuera auror y su vida corriera peligro pues voldemort seguía vivo y no quería ver a hermione sufrir, apenas harry alcanzo a despedirse con la mano sabría que pasarían muchos años antes de volver a verla.  
  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
  
PERO POR QUE HARRY SABIAS YO TE AMABA CON TODA MI ALMA...dijo hermione  
  
PERO SABIA QUE MI VIDA CORRIA PELIGRO Y TE HARIA SUFRIR... dijo harry cabizbajo QUE??? ESTAS LOCO CREO QUE SUFRI MÁS SIN TI QUE SU HUBIERA ESTADO CONTIGO VIENDOTE MORIR dijo hermione con lágrimas  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ya había pasado mas de 1 mes y hermione no tenia una pista de el, el sufrimiento era cada vez mas, lloraba casi todo el día, no se podía concentrar ,soñaba con su regreso y en los ratos libres veía sus fotos, por que no habría mandado ninguna carta??? Ya no la quería? Habría encontrado a otra persona? por que le hacia esto???.  
  
Hermione ya había empezado a salir con víctor no era mucho de su agrado pero el la respetaba y se veía que la quería mucho esa misma noche hermione iba a salir con víctor le dijo que la iba a llevar a su restaurante muy caro..  
  
Se vistió con un elegante vestido rosa unas zapatillas blancas y su pelo suelto largo y un poco enmarañado. Su vieja vecina que se había convertido en su mejor amiga le había dicho que seguramente le proponía matrimonio ya que ese restaurante era famoso por que todas las parejas iban ahí para pedirse matrimonio. A ella la verdad le daba igual tal vez era momento de olvidar a harry y aceptar la propuesta de víctor .  
  
Ya en el restaurante comió delicioso y era increíble que todavía no se le declarara.  
  
HERMIONE? Dijo víctor que ya había mejorado muchísimo su ingles (N/A: bueno aquí español pero ya saben son ingleses y bla bla bla bla...) SABES QUE TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO Y QUE ERES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA Y QUE NO PODRIA PASAR NI UN MOMENTO SIN TI ASI QUE SI tU QUIERES ME PREGUNTABA SI PUES ¿¿¿¿QUISIERAS CASARTE CONMIGO?  
  
Diciendo esto víctor se levanto de la silla se arrodillo frente a ella sacando una cajita negra abriéndola sonriendo repitió: ¿¿¿ HERMIONE GRANGER TE CASARIAS CONMIGO??(N/A: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡naaaa que cursi!!!!!!!!!!!! )  
  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
  
Hermione estaba ya de rodillas en el suelo y harry frente a ella tratando de abrazarla hermione sollozaba tan fuerte que harry la callo creyendo que podría despertar a alguien. Harry no podría creer cuanto hermione lo quería o mejor dicho como las últimas palabras de hermione lo amaba...  
  
SABES HERMIONE? YO TAMBIEN TE QUISE MUCHISIMO POR ESO ME ALEJE DE TI PERO NO ME DI CUENTA QUE TE HICE MUCHAS MAS DAÑO ALEJANDOME... dijo harry tratándola de calmar con sus manos en el mentón de ella mirándola a los ojos . ¿¿¿¿SABES...QQQ QUE ME CA CASE CON VICTOR PARA OLVIDARTE???? Dijo hermione entre silenciosos sollozos  
  
PERDONAME HERMIONE ENSERIO ESA FUE LA MAYOR ESTUPIDEZ DE MI VIDA PARTE DE CASARME CON ALEJANDRA...LO UNICO QUE ME CONSUELA FUE EL AÑO QUE ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Llegando del gran comedor ala sala común se dedicaron a sus deberes eran bastantes, hermione ya los había acabado todos pero ayudaba a sus amigos con los suyos, al momento que ron acabo fue directo ala recamara de chicos pero harry se quedo un ratito platicando con hermione hace como una semana se habían dado un beso pero no habían comentado nada de eso así que se quedo platicando con hermione para hablar del tema  
  
HERMIONE HACE UNOS DIAS QUE QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO??Dijo harry apenado... QUE PASO HARRY? dijo hermione guardando sus libros en la mochila ESTE CONRESPECTO A LO QUE PASO EN EL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH QUIERO DECIRTE QUE.. Dijo harry  
  
NO DIGAS NADA SE QUE VAS A DECIR QUE FUE UN ERROR...dijo hermione cabizbaja PUES ENREALIDAD IBA ADECIR QUE SI QUERIAS SER MI NOVIA dijo harry extrañado como si nada segundos después se dio cuenta que le había dicho que si quería ser su novia y lo había dicho como si nada...  
  
Volteo a ver a hermione que tenía los ojos llorosos.  
  
HERMIONE? TE PASA ALGO? ESTOY TAN FEO? Dijo harry queriéndola alegrar NO HARRY NO SEAS TONTO SOLO QUE PENSE QUE TE HABIAS ARREPENTIDO ,PERO CLARO QUE QUIERO SER TU NOVIA dijo esto y segundos después sin que harry pudiera reaccionar hermione se le abalanzo para darle un abrazo se retiro y le planto un largo y apasionado beso  
  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
  
A MI HARRY ME ENCANTO TAMBIEN ESE AÑO QUE ESTUBIMOS JUNTOS...TE AME COMO NUNCA A NADIE...dijo hermione secándose las lagrimas HERMIONE HABLAS MUCHO EN PASADO YA NO ME QUIERES????Pregunto harry preocupado  
  
DE QUE ESTARAN PLATICANDO NUESTROS PAPAS QUE TARDAN MUCHO EN VENIR A DORMIR???Dijo lilian NO SE PERO NO SEAS CHISMOSA DEJALOS SER...dijo james en tono burlón UYY NO ME DIGAS CHISMOSA!!Diciendo esto lilian agarro un cojin de la cama de james y le pego con el haciendo que james la imitara y le diera también en la espalda.  
  
Así comenzaron un bueno rato hasta que lilian le pego lo mas duro que pudo a james y este ultimo lanzo un gemido de dolor y se callo al piso lilian preocupada callo de rodillas junto a su brazo izquierdo acercando a el para ver que tenia..  
  
JAMES?? JAME?? ESTAS BIEN??? ANDA CONTESTAME!!!Decía lilian con desesperación lilian se llevo sus manos a los ojos y comenzó a llorar.  
  
James que solo estaba jugando se dio cuenta así que la jalo por el brazo atrayéndola hacia el cosa que hizo que los labios de lilian y el quedaran a menos de un centímetro de cerca así que james dio la iniciativa ahora y le dio un agresivo beso ya que forjaba a lilian del brazo la ultima se separo y se sentó en la cama y el la imito .  
  
SABES ME METISTE UN BUEN SUSTO dijo lilian sin voltearlo a ver PERDON ... PERO ESE GOLPE SI ME DOLIO dijo esto james llevándose una mano a la barriga y el se volteo para el lado contrario de lilian así quedando los dos espalda contra espalda  
  
JAMES? Dijo lilian volteando a ver a james pero se dio cuenta que estaba despaldas QUE PASO LILI? Dijo james GRACIAS ..PUES POR EL BESO dijo lilian sonriendo NO ME TIENES QUE AGRADECER CADA VEZ QUE NOS DEMOS UN BESO..Dijo james volteándose también y dándole un beso de piquito  
  
LILIN YA QUE ESTAMOS ASI TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO??? Dijo jeme acercándose a ella LO QUE QUIERAS JAMES...dijo lilian QUIERES SER MI NOVIA???Dijo james intrigado  
  
Me quedo bonito!!! Apoco no????Corto pero bonito.. Aaaaaawwwwww el AMOR!!! Si que es canijo el amor díganmelo a mí!! Soy la reina de la depresión jajá jajá  
  
AVISO :tengo una página de Internet con cosas de hp no son muchas pero la página apenas va iniciando... la Pág. es SIN . a y me se una pagina buenerrima de harry potter donde jk rowling te contesta muchas preguntas y donde te informas de lo que pase en harry potter te dan pistas y muchas cosas si quieren que se las de déjenme su mail en un review ¡!!  
  
Espero que dejen muchos reviews por que entre mas reviews dejen mas me dan ánimos para actualizarla seguido ¡!!!  
  
(N/A : No me a dado tiempo de poner a todas las hermosas personas que me han mandado reviews pero muchisisimas gracias ¡!! Este capitulo esta dedicada a ellas!!!! 


	5. gisela carlos y alfredo?

-ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-  
  
A MI HARRY ME ENCANTO TAMBIEN ESE AÑO QUE ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS...TE AME COMO NUNCA A NADIE...dijo hermione secándose las lagrimas HERMIONE HABLAS MUCHO EN PASADO YA NO ME QUIERES????Pregunto harry preocupado  
  
Hermione se quedo callada en realidad lo seguía mando tanto como en esos tiempos pero la pregunta era si el la seguía amando igual...  
  
BUENO MIRA HARRY YO LA VERDAD ES QUE...dijo hermione MIRA HERM NO DIGAS NADA PENSANDOLO BIEN DIME LUEGO YO TE ESPERARE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAS dijo harry sonriéndole y agarrandole la mano al mismo tiempo  
  
Hermione estaba muy enojada con su cabeza pero en su corazón deseaba gritarle en el oído a harry que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas pero se acababa de divorciar y no sabia como reaccionaria lilian ante esto ya que ella nunca había tenido un padre.  
  
Lilian YA QUE ESTAMOS ASI ¿¿¿TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO??? Dijo james acercándose a ella LO QUE QUIERAS JAMES...dijo lilian QUIERES SER MI NOVIA???Dijo james intrigado  
  
ESTE....SI NO QUIERES NO O SEA YA SABES? NO TE ESTOY OBLIGANDO...dijo james como si estuviera tratando de arreglarlo NO...dijo lilian NO IMPORTA SABES? PODEMOS SEGUIR SIENDO AMIGOS dijo james muy desilusionado mirando hacia el suelo.  
  
NO JAMES, NO ENTIENDES DIJE QUE NO ME ESTAS OBLIGANDO A NADA Y QUE SI, SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA...Dijo lilian sonriendo agarrándole la mano PERO YA ME TENGO QUE IR A DORMIR YA ES MUY TARDE ... Y ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE SUEÑO dijo esto lilian levantándose de la cama y despidiéndose con la mano  
  
James se paro también y la detuvo en la puerta por el hombro la volteo y le dio un chiquito beso en la boca se despidió también con la mano cerro la puerta se recargo de espaldas con la puerta se dejo caer e hizo una señal de triunfo sonriendo tenia de novia ala niña mas hermosa del mundo!!! (N/A: es que james no me conoce...jejeje - a mi hermana no le dio gracia mi comentario... ¬¬)  
  
HARRY AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER??? Dijo hermione PUES QUIERES QUE LES CONTEMOS SOBRE NUESTRO PASADO ALOS NIÑOS? dijo harry COMO QUIERAS...Dijo hermione rogando que dijera que no en su interior  
  
PUES HERM ... YO CREO QUE ES LO MEJOR ENTRE MAS TEMPRANO MEJOR ASI NO LE OCULTAREMOS NADA Y FRANCAMENTE ME SENTIRIA MEJOR...Dijo harry sentándose alado de ella ,hermione por un lado no quería, pero no podía negar que harry tenia mucha razona así que atino a solo sonreírle.  
  
Cuando hermione llego a su cuarto vio a lilian sentada en su cama viendo hacia el techo felizmente...  
  
Y ATI QUE TE PASA??? Dijo hermione con voz tranquilizadora e intrigada sentándose en le orilla de la cama PUES NO TE VAYAS A BURLAR NI A EXALTAR PERO PUES... ¿¿¿COMO DECIRLO??? JAMES Y YO.. PUES TU SABES ..SOMOS NOVIOS!!! Dijo lilian muy feliz. ¿¿¿SI???!! ME ALEGRO... dijo esto y abrazo a lilian tan fuerte que casi la deja sin aliento  
  
¿¿¿MAMA?? ¡¡¡CREO QUE YA ME PUEDES SOLTAR!!Dijo lilian A SI...Diciendo esto la soltó y la mando a su cuarto ya era bastante tarde y mañana seguramente se tendrían que levantar temprano.  
  
En esas vacaciones (las mejores para lilian) se la habían pasado de maravilla se veía que james la quería mucho y sin embargo además de novios eran los mejores amigos pasaron todo el tiempo juntos sin separarse tan siquiera un minuto ya había llegado la ultima noche de vacaciones y ni harry ni hermione le habían contado su pasado a sus respectivos hijos .  
  
Todo había ido normal ron hermione draco y harry pasaban todas las noches recordando viejas aventuras y esa noche no había excepción.  
  
AJJAJAJAJA...TODAVIA ME ACUERDO CUANDO TU RON AJAJAJA ME QUISISTE HACER UN HECHIZO JAJAJAJJAJA Y TE SALIO AL REVES Y JAJAJAJAJAJA EL QUE SALIO ESCUPIENDO BABOSAS FUISTE TU...Dijo draco muriéndose de la risa, ron no estaba muy feliz todavía recordaba ese día y no le parecía muy gracioso...  
  
Tratando ron de vengarse no perdió la oportunidad para recordarle el hechizo que ginny le había hecho en 5° año de los mocos que lo atacaban en cambio la reacción de draco había sido distinta no de enojo si no que recordó ese desagradable momento con mucha gracia, que al final todos acabaron muertos de la risa esos años en hogwarts habían sido muy placenteros para ellos.  
  
Ala mañana siguiente todos se levantaron bastante temprano pues el tren salía alas 9:00 y no querían llegar tarde.  
  
La estación 9 ¾ estaba ya llena de niños tristes ( que regresaban ala escuela para lo que a lilian le daba lo mismo puesto que en la escuela tenia a las 2 personas que mas quería en el mundo ( al subir al tren buscaron un compartimiento vació pero para desgracia no encontraron ninguno y tuvieron que meterse en el primero que vieron así entraron y se encontraron una niña de cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros lilian ya había sabia quien era puesto que también iba en 1° y compartían cuarto se llamaba Gisela mientras que alado de ella iban dos niños uno que lilian no había visto jamás era muy guapo tenia los ojos verdes con cabello lacio hasta las orejas y el otro niño era pelirrojo de complexión robusta el de ojos verdes se llamaba Carlos iba en 2 ° y el pelirrojo se llamaba Alfredo pero james si conocía al ultimo pues el iba en 1° y también compartían cuarto.  
  
Carlos no dejaba de ver a lilian parecía como si tuviera algo muy extraño en la cara puesto que ni siquiera parpadeaba, lilian no se llevaba mucho con las niñas de su grado puesto que aparte de estudiar solo pasaba tiempo con james .  
  
Al cabo de un minuto de incomodo silencio llego la señora para vender dulces james compro bastantes era bastante aficionado a los dulces en especial los que venían de diferentes sabores y colores.  
  
Carlos y Gisela también habían comprado dulces pero al contrario de james y Carlos, Gisela los guardo en su mochila café de piel, Alfredo que no había comprado dulces le pedía a Carlos le invitara uno.  
  
BUENO EN VISTA DE QUE NADIE ME PRESENTA A ESTA HERMOSA SEÑORITA ME PRESENTARE YO MISMO, HOLA SO CARLOS Y TU?-dijo Carlos levantando su mano ala altura de los hombros de lilian HOLA CARLOS MI NOMBRE ES LILIAN Y EL ES empezó lilian apuntando a james JAMES EL NOVIO DE LILIAN termino james en un tono brusco NO TE PREOCUPES EEE.. JAMES ME DIJISTE??? SERA MUY BONITA TU NOVIA PERO YO NO SERE TAN MALO!!! Respondió Carlos con una sonrisa y así volviendo a su lugar. Gisela que miraba divertida la escena le empezó a hacer plática a lilian mientras james y Alfredo discutían sobre algo así como el ultimo partido de temporada de quidditch.  
  
SABES NUNCA EL TENIDO EL TIEMPO DE CONOCERTE BIEN LILIAN, POR SI NO TE ACUERDAS DE MI NOMBRE SOY GISELA MIS PADRES SON MUGGLES, SOY LA PRIMERA BRUJA EN MI FAMILIA!!Dijo Gisela bastante animada MIS PADRE SON BRUJOS contesto lilian TIENES UN NOVIO MUY GUAPO SABES? SI YO NO TUVIERA NOVIO TALVES YA LO HUBIERA INVITADO A SALIR dijo Gisela abriendo una barra de chocolate que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo GRACIAS? dijo lilian un tanto confundida en verdad no sabia si agradecer o enojarse...AY NO ME AGRADESCAS NADA SE RECONOCER UN CHICO LINDO CUANDO LO VEO termino Gisela cerrándole un ojo, lilian solo le sonrió.  
  
PERDONA SI TE INCOMODO MI HERMANO PUEDE SER MUY IRRITABLE CUANDO QUIERE dijo Gisela señalando a Carlos que miraba ala ventana con un dejo de tristeza. A ESTADO ASI DESDE QUE ENTRO A HOGWARTS EL AÑO PASADO ALPARECER NO A HECHO AMIGOS PUESTO QUE NO LO hE VISTO PLATICAR CON OTRA PERSONA QUE NO SEA MI PRIMO dijo Gisela volteando a ver a Alfredo, NO VEO POR QUE NO A DE TENER AMIGOS, A MI ME PARECE UN CHICO MUY AGRADABLE...dijo lilian SI PERO ALPARECER SU GENEREACION NO LO ENTIENDE PUESTO QUE ESTUDIA MUCHO LE GUSTA SACAR BUENAS CALIFICACIONES, ESO DA MUCHO A MOTIVO DE BURLA A SUS COMPAÑEROS. Dijo Gisela arrugando la envoltura de su chocolate a la cabeza a Carlos a lo que no le dijo nada solo dio un leve suspiro.  
  
El resto del camino fue muy agradable Carlos después de media hora ya se había integrado ala platica de Gisela y lilian era un chico muy simpático y agradable después de terminar la platica del próximo partido de quidditch james y Alfredo se unieron ala platica ,james que sentía muchos celos que Carlos platicara tanto con lilian y que tuvieran tanto en común que se la paso todo el camino abrazado de ella cosa que le pareció extraña a lilian pero como se sentía bien así, no le pidió razones a james y siguieron así el resto del camino.  
  
Llegaron a hogwarts y se dieron cuenta que habían ya guardado todos los adornos asi que rápidamente se fueron ala sala común de gryffindor donde terminaron todos sus deberes y así cuando hubieron terminado todos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos menos lilian y Carlos que espero hasta que se fueran todos para decirle algo.  
  
LILIAN? SE QUE MI HERMANA TE HABRA HABLADO DE QUE ESTOY LOCO PERO YO SOLO QUIERO TENER LA OPORUNIDAD DE QUE NOS CONOSCAMOS MEJOR Y ASI PODDER SER AMIGOS dijo Carlos esbozando una sonrisa ,lilian por una parte tal vez si quería ser amigo de el y a que no conocía muchas personas pero sabia que james no lo permitiría tan fácilmente pero si lo que le contaba Gisela era verdad? Si no tenia amigos?? ESTE CLARO QUE ME GUSTARIA CONOCERTE MEJOR CARLOS dijo lilian en tono amigable con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja PERO YA ME TENGO QUE IR BUENAS NOCHES lilian guardo todos su libros en la mochila y subió les escaleras despidiéndose con la mano.  
  
Carlos sabia que no era malo pero en verdad le gustaba mucho lilian era una chica muy bonita y con una personalidad que valía muchísimo no sabia que hacer estaba muy confundido pero ala vez alegre aparte de no tener amigos tenia una nueva amiga y era la mejor de todas ,el por otra parte no era tan rechazado, por los hombres si ,pero por las mujeres para nada era muy guapo y ala ves inteligente y eso daba pie a los celos de los demás chicos así que por eso no tenia amigos hombres, puesto que todas las chicas se llevaban mucho con el y no lo dejaban en paz.  
  
Ala mañana siguiente lilian se despertó temprano como siempre se baño y se vistió cuando bajo vio a james que la esperaba sentado en un sofá cerca ala chimenea .JAMES! grito lilian BUENOS DIAS LILIAN dijo james plantándole un rápido beso en la boca VAMOS A Comer? dijo lilian SI! ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!  
  
al llegar al comedor ya estaban Gisela y Alfredo sentados juntos comiendo así que lilian y james se pusieron enfrente de ellos quedando james enfrente de Alfredo no se le hizo raro a lilian que volvieran a su platica de quidditch , Alos cinco minutos llego Carlos con 3 niñas de hufflepuf que al llegar a su mesa se despidieron de el con unas risitas mareadotas dándole cada una de ellas un beso en la mejilla.  
  
ESTAS CHICAS UN DIA DE ESTOS ME VAN A VOLVER LOCO dijo Carlos en un tono empalagoso sentándose alado de Gisela seguido de esto se dispuso a comer sirviéndose un puñado de cereal levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que lilian lo volteaba a ver en una forma peculiar BUENOS DIAS LILIAN NO ME HABÍA FIJADO QUE ESTABAS AQUÍ dijo Carlos secándose con la servilleta la boca, pero justo cuando lilian iba a pronunciar algo la niña que se sentó alado de Carlos lo había llamado para pedirle ayuda a su tarea cosa que se veía que no era cierto por que mientras Carlos se lo explicaba ella alcanzaba a asentir con la cabeza mientras lo veía tontamente.  
  
VEO QUE ME HAS MENTIDO GISELA dijo lilian en tono de disgusto QUE HAS DICHO? Dijo Gisela herida SI, SEGUNT TU CRLOS NO TENIA AMIGOS Y ESAS NIÑAS TONTAS QUE Son? dijo lilian exaltada TRANQUILA LILIAN YO DIJE QUE NO TENIA AMIG"OS" COM PAÑER"OS" NUNCA HABLE DE AMIGAS ADEMAS SI AMI ME PREGUNTAS ESAS NO SON AMIGAS, ESAS SON NIÑAS TONTAS QUE TRATAN DE SALIR CON EL, PERO EL NUNCA LE HAN INTERESADO ESE TIPO DE COSAS BUENO QUE YO SEPA NO...dijo Gisela sirviéndose mas leche ADEMAS QUE TE INTERESA LO ACABAS DE CONOCER O ACASO TE INTERESA MAS QUE AMIGO??Dijo Gisela echándole un ojo mientras el otro estaba en la leche....  
  
Espero que dejen muchos reviews por que entre mas reviews dejen mas me dan ánimos para actualizarla seguido ¡!!! 


	6. viaje inesperado

-ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-  
  
VEO QUE ME HAS MENTIDO GISELA dijo lilian en tono de disgusto QUE HAS DICHO? Dijo Gisela herida SI, SEGUNT TU CRLOS NO TENIA AMIGOS Y ESAS NIÑAS TONTAS QUE Son? dijo lilian exaltada TRANQUILA LILIAN YO DIJE QUE NO TENIA AMIG"OS" COM PAÑER"OS" NUNCA HABLE DE AMIGAS ADEMAS SI AMI ME PREGUNTAS ESAS NO SON AMIGAS, ESAS SON NIÑAS TONTAS QUE TRATAN DE SALIR CON EL, PERO EL NUNCA LE HAN INTERESADO ESE TIPO DE COSAS BUENO QUE YO SEPA NO...dijo Gisela sirviéndose mas leche ADEMAS QUE TE INTERESA LO ACABAS DE CONOCER O ACASO TE INTERESA MAS QUE AMIGO??Dijo Gisela echándole un ojo mientras el otro estaba en la leche....  
  
NO PARA NADA ASBES QE TENGO NOVIO NO TENDRIA POR QUE PONERME CELOSA dijo lilian como si la hubieran insultado PERO LILIAN SI NADIE DIJO QUE ESTABAS CELOSA dijo Gisela regresando a su leche BUENO YA NO HABLEMOS DE ESO, ¿QUE CLASE TENEMOS PRIMERO? dijo lilian POCIONES dijo james molesto, era la materia que mas odiaba (n/a: de tal palo tal astilla)  
  
GRACIAS JAMES ¿PERO NO CREEN QUE YA DE BERIAMOS ESTAR DE CAMINO??HOY TENEMOS EXAMEN PRACTICO Y NO QUIERO SABER QUE NOS HARA EL PROFESOR SI LLEGAMOS TARDE dijo lilian colgándose la mochila AY NO ME ACORDABA QUE TENIAMOS EXAMEN...Dijo james también agarrando la mochila YO LOS ALCANZO PREFIERO TERMINAR MI DESAYUNO dijo Alfredo comiendo lentamente su cereal EXAMEN EL PROFESOR LONGBOTTOM? NO LO CREO EL ES BUENA PERSONA PARA QUE NOS DEJE UN EXAMEN ENTRANDO DE VACIONES...Dijo Gisela también levantándose  
  
Cuando ya hubieron ocupado sus lugares llego el profesor y les aplico el tan mencionado examen por supuesto la poción de lilian adopto un color verde amarillento que era el color que debía adoptar mientras la poción de james tenia un color rojizo y además olía muy mal pero el de Gisela no estaba tan mala solo que burbujeaba mucho y Alfredo que además de hacer que le quitaran 10 puntos ala casa de gryffindor por llegar tarde, su poción tenia un aspecto extraño el color era entre morado y rosita y una que otra ves lanzaba bolitas de humo.  
  
Al terminar sus clases lilian se encontró con Gisela que llevaba una bufanda roja bien apretada y se dirigía al retrato de la señora gorda para irse a algún lado  
  
¿GISELA? ¿GISELA? grito lilian corriendo hacia ella ¿QUE PASO? dijo Gisela que llevaba en las manos una bolsita llena de unas gomitas de todos los colores abierta A ¿DONDE VAS? Dijo lilian curiosa A ME PREPARABA PARA IR AL CAMPO DEQUIDDITCH ¿VIENES? dijo Gisela dispuesta a irse pero lilian le pregunto una ultima cosa Y ¿PARA QUE VAS? Dijo la ultima ESQUE HAN ESCOGIDO A CARLOS DE GOLPEADOR DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH Y ME GUSTARIA VERLO PRACTICAR!!Dijo Gisela emocionada CLARO TE ACOMPAÑO dijo lilian  
  
La noche era fría y sin embargo lilian no había llevado nada para cubrirse se sentaron en las gradas bajas y rápidamente pudieron visualizar a Carlos realmente no lo hacia mal había metido casi todas a no ser por que una bludger lo había golpeado accidentalmente varias veces.  
  
GI? GI? ¿ME VISTE? ¿VISTE CUAN RAPIDO LA AGARRE??Dijo un chico acercándose a Gisela agarrandola por la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso en la boca lilian supuso que era su novio y entonces se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que Gisela había bajado a ver el entrenamiento.  
  
A PERDON dijo Gisela al ver la cara de lilian ENRIQUE TE PRESENTO A LILIAN, LILIAN TE PRESENTO A ENRIQUE MI NOVIO dijo Gisela señalando al chico alto que la agarraba por la cintura el sonrió y lilian alcanzó hacer lo mismo cuando se oyó una voz que gritaba su nombre, entonces lilian volteo era Carlos  
  
LILIAN ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? dijo Carlos dándole un abrazo PUES VINE A ACOMPAÑAR A GISELA dijo lilian volteando a ver a Gisela pero ya no estaba entonces pudo ver a lo lejos la figura de Gisela y enrique adentrándose a la oscuridad  
  
VEN SUBAMOS A PLATICAR dijo Carlos señalando las gradas de donde habían bajado ella y Gisela al saludar a enrique. A SI dijo lilian en verdad estaba muriéndose de frió y con lo único que se podía tapar era con sus brazos al ver esto Carlos le ofreció su túnica de quidditch quedándose el con la camisa de la escuela  
  
GRACIAS dijo lilian al ponerse la túnica tal vez estaba sudada pero esa túnica era realmente calentadora así que en 2 minutos se olvido del frió.  
  
JUGASTE BIEN dijo lilian acomodándose en la banca GRACIAS, DIME ¿POR QUE HAS VENIDO? Pregunto Carlos A ACOMPAÑAR A GISELA PARA VER TU PRIMER ENTRENAMIENTO dijo lilian volteándolo a ver el campo, pero en el momento que volteo, Carlos se había aproximado mucho a lilian, estaban tan cerca que lilian podía sentir la respiración agitada de Carlos, ella se sentía culpable, sabia que no era lo correcto, pero también algo en ella no quería detenerlo, mientras que Carlos se acercaba todavía mas llegaron a quedarse a un centímetro sus bocas, entonces Carlos se acerco bruscamente uniendo sus labios en un tierno y delicado beso que lilian no pudo mas que corresponder en realidad a ella si le gustaba Carlos pero también quería mucho a james .  
  
NO dijo lilian separándose de Carlos esto no puede ser yo quiero mucho a james es mi novio y por nada lo dejaría así que lilian se quito la túnica de Carlos se la devolvió y regreso ala sala común dejando a Carlos con la palabra en la boca.  
  
Carlos se sentía por un lado culpable pero amaba a lilian tanto para dejar esa oportunidad de besarla estando ellos solos ahí era tan romántico. Pero si lilian había correspondido el beso no lo había empujado eso había significado mucho para el, tal vez tenia una muy remota posibilidad con ella.  
  
Carlos se tenía que ir a disculpar fuera lo que fuera así que se puso su túnica y empezó bajar las escaleras cuando se encontró con la única persona con la que no se hubiera querido encontrar.  
  
LO HACES BIEN dijo el chico GRACIAS HABÍA PENSADO QUE TALVES SERVIRIA MAS DE BUSCADOR PERO NO LO HAGO TAN MAL DE CAZADOR dijo Carlos esperanzado de que no hubiera visto la escena con lilian TU SABES BIEN QUE NO HABLO DE ESO CARLOS dijo aproximándose mas a Carlos LO SIENTO JAMES EN VERDAD NO QUERIA PERO FUE EL MOMENTO NOS DEJAMOS LLEVAR... dijo Carlos excusándose YO SE QUE NO LA OBLIGASTE POR QUE LO VI TODO ELLA TE SIGUIO EL JUEGO AH! PERO LUIEGO LE ENTRO EL REMORDIMIENTO Y FUE ASI CUANDO TE DEJO...Y SE ACORDO DE MI dijo james dejándose ver por los enormes faroles que yacían a lado de las gradas, james traía la varita en su mano con una mano la sujetaba y la golpeaba en la otra palma de la mano LO SIENTO EN VERDAD TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERA APASAR ELLA NO TUVO LA CULPA TODO FUE MI CULPA YO LA BESE PRIMERO dijo Carlos dando 2 pasos hacia atrás ASUMES LA CUPA CARLOS??? Dijo james muy enfadado apuntando a Carlos con su varita en el pecho  
  
EXPELLIARMUS!!!!Se oyó a lo lejos y la varita de james salio volando, eran enrique y Gisela NO TIENEN POR QUE METERSE USTEDES!!!ESTOS ES ENTRE EL Y YO!!!Dijo james señalando a Carlos A MI SI ME CONCIERNE JAMES, SOY PREFECTO DE TU CASA Y SI NO QUIERES MAS PROBLEMAS A AGARRA TU VARITA Y MARCHATE dijo enrique apuntándolo con su varita también LO DICES COMO SI YO FUERA EL MALO Y EL QUE??Dijo por ultimo james agarro su varita y se fue al castillo demasiado enojado para regresar ala sala común y encontrarse con lilian, así que decidió pasear un rato saco de su bolsillo el mapa merodeador con el que había visto a lilian y Carlos en las gradas y se fijo que no hubiera ningún maestro cerca de el así que se sentó en el suelo dejándose caer contra la pared.  
  
Era demasiado para el en unas cuantas horas, el quería tanto a lilian que no podía creer lo que le había hecho se sentía como basura, tal vez ella ya no lo queria y se quería juntar con Carlos, pero por que? Que le había hecho?, el siempre había estado junto a ella siempre habían sido amigos, o tal vez era eso, ella nada mas lo quería como un amigo, ese era su fin con ella, puesto que no dejaría que lilian se saliera con la suya haciendo lo que ella quisiera pensando que el no la veía pero estaba muy equivocada el ya sabia que algo iba pasar desde que vio como Carlos la veía a lilian a SU lilian .  
  
Nunca se había sentido james tan miserable no podía desahogarse con nadie y eso era lo peor no tenia nadie ahí además de lilian. Su padre no estaba y la lechuzeria quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba, corría el riesgo de que alguien lo viera además no tenia ánimos para escribirle a nadie ni a su padre. quería las disculpas de lilian aunque sabia que ya no seria igual  
  
Nunca podría volver a ser igual. lilian había destrozado su corazón y era posible que jamás se volviera reconstruir ,era uno de los momentos mas fúnebres para james su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración era agitada tenia los ojos llorosos pero nada salían de sus ojos era como si deseara gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero nada saliera de su boca lanzaba fuertes gemidos al recordar el beso entre Carlos y lilian cuado escucho pasos se limpio las lagrimas que por fin habían decidido salir se paro y trato de tranquilizarse cual fue su sorpresa que vio al mismísimo director parado frente a el  
  
JAMES? dijo dumbledore con la más grande serenidad SI? Dijo james atemorizado de que lo fuera a regañar nunca había platicado con el director a solas su relación no era muy estrecha como la de su padre lo conocía un poco por la veces que había ido a comer a su casa pero nunca le había dirigió la palabra le guardaba un muy profundo respeto  
  
TU PADRE ME A PEDIDO QUE TE AVISARA QUE MAÑANA VA A PASAR AL COLEGIO POR TI dijo dumbledore acercándose a el PODRIA SABER EL MOTIVO PROFESOR? Dijo james era muy extraño que su papa fuera pasar por el..., EL NO ME A DICHO EL MOTIVO PERO ESTOY SEGURO QUE MAÑANA EL TE LO DIRA A SI QUE BUENAS NOCHES YA CUMPLI CON MI TRABAJO respondió dumbledore dándole una calmadora sonrisa GRACIAS dijo james SI YO FUERA USTED SEÑOR POTTER NO ANDARIA SOLO EN LA NOCHE POR EL CASTILLO PUEDE SER MUY PELIGROSO lo interrumpió dumbledore desapareciendo al final del oscuro pasillo.  
  
Era muy extraño su papa venir a recogerlo adonde irían??? Era demasiado extraño la pequeña platica con dumbledore lo despejo por un rato el problema con lilian se dirigió ala sala común ya no había nadie subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto donde ya todos dormían y Alfredo roncaba como león.  
  
Ala mañana siguiente james no había podido reconciliar el sueño muy bien y había aprovechado eso en hacer su baúl dumbledore no le dijo cuanto tiempo estaría con su padre así que ordeno todo y lo metió cuidadosamente  
  
QUE HACES? ADONDE VAS??Dijo Alfredo interesado ME VOY CON MI PADRE dijo james alegrado de que no iba a tener que pasar pensando en los problemas de la escuela por un par de días SE PUEDE SABER A DONDE? Dijo Alfredo angustiado NO SE MI PAPA QUIERE QUE LO ACOMPAÑE A ALGUN LADO Y MEJOR POR MI NO TENGO NADA POR AHORITA QUE HACER EN ESTA ESCUELA NI PENSAR EN NADIE, SIN OFENDERTE ALFREDO HAS SIDO MUY BUEN AMIGO Y ME E DIVERTIDO MUCHO PAOSTANDO CONTIGO PERO TENGO QUE ACLARA MIS IDEAS dijo james cerrando su baúl PERO NO TE PREOCUPES NO CREO TARDAR REGRESARE Y SEGUIREMOS APOSTANDO volvió a decir james dándole la mano a Alfredo alo que Alfredo le sonrió y le deseo un muy buen viaje.  
  
Al pasar enfrente del salón de pociones el profesor longbottom lo interrumpió (N/A: no me acordaba ejeje ojala les haya gusta a neville como Prof. a mí me pareció buena idea después de tantos años de mala suerte con esta asignatura podría haber mejorado ; ) no lo creen???!!!!)SEÑOR POTTER ,TU PAPA ACABA DE LLEGAR ESTA EN LA AULA DE TRANFORMACIONES CON LE PROFESORA GRANGER!!Dijo neville GRACIAS PROFESOR dijo james dando la vuelta para llegar al aula de transformaciones  
  
Y ES ASI LA RAZON POR LA QUE ME TENGO QUE LLEVAR A JAMES ,NO SE QUE HACER HERMIONE!!! LOS REQUISITOS QUE ME PIDEN SON MUY DIFICILES AL PARECER ALEJANDRA SE SALDRA CON LA SUYA..Dijo harry acongojado NO TE PREOCUPES HARRY NADA ES IMPOSIBLE DEJAME VER LOS REQUISITOS dijo hermione  
  
Requisitos para poder pelear la custodia de james potter:  
  
deberá tener un trabajo digno de confianza  
un sueldo asegurado  
educación particular  
casa u hogar en buenas condiciones  
matrimonio  
  
JAMES TIENE TODO ESO LO UNICO QUE FALTA ES EL MATRIMONIO , COMO ESPERAN QUE ME CASE SI ME ACABO DE DIVORCIAR ESTOS MUGGLES SE COMPLICAN LA VIDA, PERO ALEJANDRA RAPIDAMENTE SE CASO CONSIGUIO UN COLEGIO Y UNA CASA se lamentaba harry AHORA SERA IMPOSIBLE GANARLE LA CUSTODIA volvió a decir harry llevando sus manos a su pelo alborotándolo mas PERO I JAMES A VVIDO TODA LA VIDA CONTIGO?? SU MADRE NUNCA SE HIZO CARGO DE EL dijo hermione tratando de tranquilizarlo NO SERA SUFICIENTE Y POR ESO HE VENIDO A VERTE ANTES DE PLATICAR CON JAMES dijo harry preocupado acercándose a hermione, era muy tarde james había llegado desde los inicios de la platica había escuchado todo con solo apoyarse en la puerta. Así que era para eso se lo quería llevar tenia que estar en estos momento con su mama hasta que su padre se casara era injusto!!! Por que pasaba eso en su vida que había hecho el para que la vida lo tratara así???  
  
LO SIENTO HARRY PERO NO PUEDO HACERLO NO ME PUEDO CASAR CONTIGO ES MUY PRONTO Y TU Y YO APENAS NOS ACABAMOS DE ENCONTRAR NO LO SE HARRY NO ESTA BIEN A PASADO MUHCO TIEMPO Y YO E CAMBIADO Y TU HAS CAMBIADO LO SIENTO PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO ME PUEDO CASAR CON TIGO dijo hermione apenada en realidad si lo amaba pero no le habría gustado casarse así sin romanticismo solo por que harry necesitaba la custodia de james sabia que era para harry algo era mucho mas grande su hijo que hermione y ella lo entendía por que ella también tenia una hija pero no seria lo correcto  
  
TE ENTIENDO SE QUE ESTO NO ES LO CORECTO SE QUE NO ES ROMANTICO PERO YO TE AMO Y ASI VIVIRIAMOS FELICES HERMIONE POR FAVOR!!Dijo harry rogándole se casara con el. Hermione lloraba silenciosamente y ante las ruegas de harry ella solo negaba con la cabeza era muy duro para hermione y harry lo tenia que entender.  
  
El llanto de hermione se hacia mas fuerte hasta que se tapo la cara con las manos era muy duro para ella no quería que harry le insistiera mas ella tenia sus razones LO SIENTO HERMI PERDON SOY UN EGOISTA NO PENSE EN LO QUE SIENTES PERDON dijo harry sacando una que otra lagrima y abrazándola muy fuerte PERDON SE LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA TI dijo hermione lastimada NO IMPORTA SABRE SALIR ADELANTE SI ME OFRECES TU APOYO dijo harry secándole las lagrimas a hermione CLARO QUE TE LO DARE PERO DAME TIEMPO ESTO NO ES MUY FACIL PARA MI dijo hermione dándole un beso Chi quitito en la boca  
  
James ya no aguantaba mas estar si saber lo que realmente pasaba con lujos de detalles entro al aula y hermione los dejo solos harry le explico a su hijo las circunstancias que rápidamente entendió, el no quería irse con su mama pero tenia que entender las otra ves mencionadas circunstancias tenia que aprender del presente para aceptar el futuro.  
  
ALFREDO HAS VISTO A JAMES NO LO ENCUENTRO POR NINGUN LADO dijo lilian sentándose junto a el en el comedor SI YA SE FUE dijo Alfredo tomando un sorbo de leche SE FUE A QUE TE REFIERES?? Dijo lilian exaltada SI SE FUE CON SU PAPA PERO NO ME DIJO A DONDE dijo Alfredo sin importancia QUE?? HACE CUANTO??DIME!!Dijo lilian parándose NO SE HACE MASOMENOS COMO UNA HORA POR QUE NO SABIAS???Pregunto Alfredo ,lilian no tuvo tiempo de responderle podía alcanzarlo por que no se había despedido de ella?? No lo encontró por ningún lado seguramente ya se había ido  
  
LILIAN? LILIAN!!!TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO...  
  
Espero que dejen muchos reviews por que entre mas reviews dejen mas me dan ánimos para actualizarla seguido ¡!!!  
  
hola a todos ojala les haya gustado este capitulo esta un poco lento pero por que en el siguiente capitulo viene lo bueno jejeje ojala lo hayan disfrutado!!! Me alegra que gente como tu!! Lee mi historia gente que deja muchos reviews!! Verdad ¿??? Jejejeje bueno los dejo prometo actualizar pronto jejeje espero!!! Bye  
  
GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE LINDA QUE ME DEJO UN REVIEW!! SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO   
  
NO SE OLVIDEN VISITAR:  
  
http:groups.msn.com/whatsamara 


	7. agradecimiento

Bueno les escribo este aviso por que pues no se si seguir mi ff!!!! En los ultimos 3 capitulos no e tenido audiencia tal ves por que esta malo o algo pero si es asi quisiera que me manden reviews acerca de cómo mejorarlo!!!!!  
  
Le echado muchas ganas ojala me puedan escribir un review para aconsejarme!!! Por tu comprensión -es mi pagina y apenas va empezando  
  
-entren inscríbanse y hagan que el sombrero seleccionador los ponga en una casa y luego cumplan con los deberes para ganar la copa de las casas – es una pagina divertida e interesante ay muchas cosas de harry potter –entra ya---  
  
GRACIAS A:  
  
Cinty Potter de Azakura : que weno que te gusto espero continuarla pronto!!!  
  
Nelly Esp: no te preocupes lilian sabrá después de todo el tiempo que james este fuera aclarara sus sentimientos y terminara feliizz  
  
Nelly Esp- al cliente lo que pida!!! Ya esta harry fue a la escuela hermione fue un poco mala pero tiene sus razones!!  
  
garm : thank you!!!!! For everything!!!!!  
  
amsp14: que bueno que te gusto me encanta que te gusten los capitulos ¡! Gracias por tu reviews!!  
  
hjhjh : hola este gracias!!! pero explicame lo del formato...si??  
  
Mary Ann Snape: tratare de continuarla rapido pero como ves no tengo tanta audiencia jajaj pero con la poca estoy feliz y me han ayudado a seguirla gracias!! Y sigue leyendo :P  
  
Iory Saotome : gracias por leerla y q bueno que te gusto!!!  
  
ophelia dakker: gracias gracias gracias sigue leyendo y seguire -es mi pagina y apenas va empezando  
  
-entren inscríbanse y hagan que el sombrero seleccionador los ponga en una casa y luego cumplan con los deberes para ganar la copa de las casas – es una pagina divertida e interesante ay muchas cosas de harry potter –entra ya--- 


	8. por que?

-ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-  
  
LILIAN? LILIAN!!!TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO...  
  
Lilian volteo era Carlos y el vio que ella tenia los ojos llorosos y avanzo rápido hacia ella abrazándola muy fuerte QUE A PASADO? QUE TIENES LI? pregunto Carlos JAMES SE A MARCHADO NI SIQUIERA ME DIJO NADA dijo ella cerrando los ojos muy fuerte  
  
CREO QUE TENEMOS QUE HABLAR LILY dijo Carlos buscando la mirada de la chica QUE? SABES ALGO DE James? dijo lilian volteándolo a ver JAMES VIO EL BUENO .. PUES LO VIO dijo el mirando el piso COMO? PERO ESQUE YO NO QUERIA...empezó lilian yendo a la puerta principal y asomándose a ver si regresaba james  
  
LO SIENTO NOS DEJAMOS LLEVAR dijo Carlos acercándose a ella pero lilian no contesto se quedo viendo ala una ventana que enseñaba un hermoso paisaje al sauce boxeador con la mirada triste  
  
Pero esos días de james fuera de hogwarts se convirtieron en meses todo había cambiado por que en casi 6 meses desde su partida las cosas no podían seguir igual  
  
MIRA LILIAN ME LLEGO UNA CARTA DE JAMES dijo Alfredo enseñándosela a lilian BUENO QUE DICE? dijo parándose para poder leerla  
  
Alfredo:  
  
Como va todo por allá? Espero que te valla bien en los exámenes finales yo estoy viviendo con mi mama tomo clases particulares con un profesor mago aunque a mi mama no le agrada mucho la idea extraño mucho estar por allá pero le ruego a merlín que regrese pronto. Mañana mis papas van a ir a una junta y creo que se va a decidir todo espero que quede con mi papa por que no veo mucho a mi mama y el señor con el que esta casada apenas y le hablo no tengo a nadie con quien platicar a menos de una niña llamada Fernanda que es mi vecina vive con su hermana es muggle por lo tanto no puede estar todo el día conmigo. Espero volver a verte  
  
James  
  
Lilian se sentó enfrente de Alfredo y se seco la lagrima que empezaba acordar por su mejilla izquierda SIENTO QUE NO TE MENCIONARA dijo Alfredo NO TE PREOCUPES dijo lilian sirviéndose una vaso de leche BUENOS DIAS LILY dijo Carlos HOLA dijo lilian levantándose, Carlos le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que lilian respondía con una enorme sonrisa soñadora  
  
CONSIGANSE UN CUARTO NO??Dijo indignada Gisela PERDON? dijeron Carlos y lilian al unísono tomando asiento, desde que Gisela había cortado con enrique no soportaba ver a ninguna pareja, todos pensaban que iba a ser pasajero pero ya llevaba 4 meses de cortar a enrique y seguía con su extraña manía, había subido un poco de peso pues lo único que hacia era comer esos dulces que por una extraña razón siempre tenia en su mochila  
  
MAÑANA VA A HABER UNA VISITA A HOGSMADE NO HAGAS PLANES TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA dijo Carlos agarrandole la mano que estaba asentada en la mesa haciendo que lilian se sonrojaran levemente GRACIAS dijo lilian levantándose de su asiento pero siguiendo agarrada de la mano de Carlos a lo que se dieron cuenta y se separaron rápidamente poniéndose tan rojos como podían  
  
PERO YA ME TENGO QUE IR A CLASES, TOCA TRANSFORMACIONES Y YA SABES COMO ME VE MI MAMA CUANDO LLEGO TARDE...se levanto e hizo una seña con su mano a Gisela para que la acompañara ALFREDO NO HAGAS QUE NOS VUELVAN A QUITAR PUNTOS dijo Gisela tronando los dedos y levantándose también para alcanzar a lilian  
  
VEO QUE TE ESCRIBIO JAMES.. QUE DICE??Dijo Carlos terminándose su cereal SOLO ME CUENTA QUE ESTA EN CASA DE SU MAMA dijo Alfredo poniéndole mantequilla a su pan A.. BUENO YO TAMBIEN ME RETIRO QUE PASES UN BUEN DIA dijo Carlos levantándose y agarrando su mochila SI dijo Alfredo sin mucha atención  
  
QUE PASA??Dijo Gisela sacando una nueva barra de chocolate que por alguna razón si lo mordías volvía salir la parte que habías mordido, lilian se paro NUNCA SE ACABA?? Dijo señalando a su chocolate SOLO CUANDO QUEDO SATISFECHA dijo Gisela dándole una gran mordida BUENO QUE ME QUERIAS DECIR?? Volvió a decirle ella limpiándose el chocolate de su boca TU CREES QUE LE GUSTE A Carlos? Dijo lilian agarrandola por los hombros AY POR FAVOR..Dijo Gisela safandose YA ME HARTE GISELA SUPERA LO DE ENRIQUE NO¡¡???Peor lilian al final de decir esto se arrepintió y se llevo las manos a su boca con una expresión de susto  
  
YO NO QUERIA.. ES QUE.. TU..Trato de aclarar lilian NO TIENES QUE RECORDARMELO SOLO QUE NO E PODIDO OLVIDARLO YA NI HABLAMOS SABES??Dijo Gisela sentándose en el borde la una ventana que daba al lago PERDON ENSERIO YO NO QUERIA SE ME SALIO!! Dijo lilian sentándose también NO IMPORTA TENGO QUE SALIR ADELANTE BASTA CON MI ESTUPIDECES dijo Gisela viendo su reloj de pulsera LILIAN LLEVAMOS 6 MINUTOS DE RETRASO dijo Gisela levantándose DIOS MIO MI MAMA ME VA MATAR!!! Grito lilian siguiendo a Gisela que ya había empezado a correr  
  
Llegaron muy agitadas ala puerta y la abrieron despacio al parecer hermione no estaba se metieron silenciosamente y se sentaron en la izquierda hasta el final Y AMI ME IBAN AQUITAR PUNTOS le susurro Alfredo a su prima, alo que ella le respondió con una mueca de fastidio.  
  
GISELA, LILIAN LLEGAN TARDE 30 PTS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR dijo hermione saliendo por detrás, lilian le hizo una seña de incomprensión a Gisela a lo que ella solo negó con la cabeza levantando los hombros.  
  
Al terminar la clase ya todos iban de salida LILIAN PUEDES VENIR UN MOMENTO? grito hermione SUERTE le alcanzo a decir Gisela viendo la cara de lilian PERODN MAMA ES QUE NOS RETRASAMOMS POR QUE.. Empezó lilian NO, NO ES ESO QUIERO DECIR QUE MAÑANA NO VOY A ESTAR dijo hermione recogiendo los libros que había utilizado para la clase, que?? Por que su mama no iba a estar?? Pensó hasta que un recuerdo le vino ala mente:  
  
FLAS BACK  
  
Mañana mis papas van a ir a una junta y creo que se va a decidir todo espero que quede con mi papa por que no veo mucho a mi mama y el señor con el que esta casada apenas y le hablo no tengo a nadie con quien platica.......  
  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
  
La carta de james, POR HARRY MAMA? Dijo lilian SI, QUIERO ESTAR CON EL NECESITA APOYO... le dijo hermione ya sentándose en su escritorio PUEDO IR MAMA? Le rogó lilian NO CREO QUE SE CONVENIENTE LILIAN... le dijo hermione POR FAVOR MAMA HACE MUCHO QUE NO LO VEO...le dijo lilian HARE TODO LO POSIBLE HABLARE CON DUMBLEDORE SI TE DA PERMISO TE DESPERTARE TEMPRANO, PERO YA VETE TIENES MAS CLASES NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A LLEGAR TARDE A OTRAS... le dijo hermione en tono severo  
  
El día estaba realmente hermoso a lo lejos de su ventana se veía un extraño parque deshabitado había mucho calor los pájaros cataban con tal alegría que james no podía encontrar, lilian era todo su mundo todos sus pensamientos toda su vida como deseaba que allá estuviera con el en ese momento apoyándolo en eso momentos de desesperación de tensión y mas para el, que pasaría si se quedaba con su mama? Que seria de el? De seguro ya no vería ni a lilian ni Alfredo y mucho menos a su papá no quería pensar en eso le dolía tanto como nadie se podía imaginar  
  
HOLA! le dijo Fernanda tapándole los ojos HOLA FERNANDA dijo james liberando sus ojos de las frías manos de Fernanda PENSE QUE NO SABRIAS QUIEN ERA dijo Fernanda sentándose junto a el UY SI ERES LA UNICA PERSONA CON LA QUE HABLO Y LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ENTRA A MI CASA SIN GOLPEAR le dijo james con una débil sonrisa AHORA QUE TIENES? Le dijo Fernanda MAÑANA DECIDEN CON QUIEN ME VOY, PERO NO TE OFENDAS PERO LO QUE MAS DESEO ES VOLVER CON MI PAPÁ le dijo james TODO VA IR BIEN TEN FE!! PERO VEO QUE NO ES ESO TODO LO QUE TE PREOCUPA le dijo Fernanda PUES ESQUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ALGUIEN le dijo james UNA CHICA EH??? LILIAN LO SABIA!!!  
  
PUES SI, TIENES RAZON ME DESTROZO EL CORAZON Y SIGO PENSANDO EN ELLA SOY UN TONTO PERO COMO ME GUSTARIA QUE ESTUVIERA CONMIGO dijo james apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos NO ERES UN TONTO SOLO ESTAS ENAMORADO, JAMES  
  
LILIAN LILIAN!!! TU MAMA QUIERE VERTE dijo Gisela zarandeando a lilian que seguía en su cama AY Gisela SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA DEJAME DORMIR... MI MAMA??? Grito lilian se paro rápidamente y se vistió tan rápido como pudo ni siquiera le dirigió palabra a Gisela  
  
Su mama la esperaba afuera del retrato de la señora gorda, MAMA?? Le dijo lilian al ver que su mama veía al vació SI? A SI LILIAN DUMBRLEDORE ME DEJO QUE FUERAS CON TAL DE QUE TE PUSIERAS AL CORRIENTE CON LAS AMTERIAS QUE PERDIERAS dijo hermione moviendo su dedo verticalmente SI MAMA NOS VAMOS?? Le dijo lilian con tono mareado COMO NOS VAMOS A IR??? Siguió lilian al ver que su mama se dirigía a su despacho y la siguió POR RED FLU TENEMOS QUE IR UNA CALLE ANTES DEL SITIO INDICADO PUES ACUERDATE QUE SON MUGGLES, A SE ME OLVIDABA TE COMPRE ROPA DE MUGGLE dijo hermione señalando a su escritorio, había una blusa roja con cuello de v y una falda de mezclilla se cambio de ropa con un hechizo igual que hermione, que llevaba unos jeans y una blusa rosa BUENO APURATE ESTE LA DIRECCION ES .. MMM... AVER dijo hermione sacando un pergamino de su escritorio NUMERO 38 DE LA CALLE AZUL termino hermione OK YO PRIMERO dijo lilian con entusiasmo, nunca había viajado en red flu su mama decía que era muy peligroso  
  
En unos breves instantes lilian había llegado a una calle desierta había unos departamentos al parecer abandonados, al cabo de unos segundos llego su mama la tomo de la mano y la jalo DEBE SER POR AQUÍ dijo casi en susurro OPR QUETAN RAPIDO VAMOS TARDE?? Dijo lilian fastidiada NO LLEGAMOS TEMPRANO SOLO QUE QUERIA LLEGAR TEMPRANO PARA PLATICAR CON HARRY  
  
MIRA MAMA AHÍ ESTA JAMES CON CREO QUE SU MAMA...dijo lilian con tono apagado su mama era e pelo castaño ondulado una mujer muy guapa a su gusto alta por algo era modelo era modela tenia un perfil bonito con razón james salio tan guapo, su pensamiento hizo que lilian se sonrojara y mostrara una sonrisa picara, a lilian en que piensas ajjajaja  
  
Entraron y todo estaba muy silencioso en unas sillas de al final vieron a harry con james que lo acababa de abrazar HARRY HARRY!! Le dijo hermione a harry cosa que hizo que volteara junto con su hijo, james vio a lilian de una manera extraña como si quisiera correr a abrazarla pero a la vez decirme cuanto la odiaba, harry y hermione se abrazaron y se dieron un breve beso en la boca, en los últimos meses harry había invitado a la mama de lilian a salir y se habían hecho novios  
  
JAMES PODEMOS HABLAR? Le pregunto lilian james solo hizo un raro movimiento con la cabeza y volteo a ver a lilian ella le hizo una seña para que se fueran a platicar en privado y james la siguió hasta unas sillas que quedaban del otro lado donde estaban sus papas  
  
PERDON empezó lilian y james levanto las cejas ENSERIO Y NO SABIA QUE HACIA PERO TODO ESTE TIEMPO PENSÉ EN TI, Y CUANDO VI LA CARTA QUE LE ENVIASTE A ALFREDO Y NO ME MENCIONASTE ME SENTÍ MUY MAL, TE MANDE VARIAS LECHUZAS PERO NINGUNA ME RESPONDISTE, TODAS LA NOCHES Y TODAS LAS MAÑANAS PENSÉ EN TI, PENSÉ QUE SERIAN UNOS DÍAS, PERO LUEGO PASARON LOS MESES, CONFIESO QUE EN ALGUNAS OCASIONES NO TE RECORDÉ, EN ALGUNAS OCASIONES NI SIQUIERA PASASTE POR MI MENTE, PERO HOY, QUE TE VUELVO A VER, QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO COMPARTIR MIS ALEGRÍAS MIS TRISTEZAS TODO, QUIERO QUE PASEMOS EL MAYOR TIEMPO POSIBLE JUNTOS dijo lilian DIJISTE MUCHAS COSAS PERO NO PREGUNTASTE SOBRE MIS SENTIMIENTOS, DIJISTE MUCHAS COSAS PERO NO ACLARASTE LO DEL BESO CON CARLOS le dijo james en tono brusco ADMITO QUE SOY CULAPABLE DEL BESO CON CARLOS, SE QUE TE DEBISTRE DE SENTIR HORRIBLE PERDONAME POR FAVOR PERDONAME le dijo lilian PERO NO VA SER IGUAL COMO SE QUE TODAVIA NO SIENTES ALGO POR EL? Le dijo james TALVES ALGUNA VES SI PASO POR MI MENTE ES GUAPO Y ES UNA BUENA PERSONA PERO CUANDO TE VI ENTRANDO CON TU MAMA SUPE QUE SIEMPRE TE QUISE –le dijo lilian –NO SE QUE PENSAR LILIAN YO TE QUIERO MUCHO ENSERIO –le dijo james volteándola ver a los ojos –PERO NUNCA TE HARIA SEMEJANTE COSA NO SABES COMO ME HERISTE –volvió a decir james –ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA DISCUTIR SOBRE ESTO le dijo lilian LO SE dijo james recargando su cabeza en la pared y volteando a ver el techo TE QUIERO LILIAN volvió a decir james YO IGUAL le dijo lilian  
  
ESTOY NERVIOSO le dijo james a lilian apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica NO TE PREOCUPES JAMES TODO VA A SALIR PERFECTAMENTE BIEN .  
  
Hello!! Jajaja hola como estan??? Jeje espero que bien bueno después de todas las amenazas que me mandaron creo que si la continue jajajaja espero les haya gustado no olviden mandar revies jajaja enserio ayudan mucho ¡!! Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!! Gracias!!!  
  
Ciao!!! Tengo una pagina que va empezando si la quieres visitar mandame tu mail y te la mando por que por una razon no sale si la pongo en mi fic!! = ( 


	9. el fin

-ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN MI HISTORIA SON DE J.K ROWLING-

ESTOY NERVIOSO le dijo james a lilian apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica NO TE PREOCUPES JAMES TODO VA A SALIR PERFECTAMENTE BIEN.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego la hora esperada james se sentó enfrente junto a su mama y harry a un lado mientras hermione y lilian se sentaron atrás

la vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir

de amor al verte esperando en mi portal

sentado en el suelo sin pensar

que puedes contar conmigo, oooh.

LA CORTE ENTRA EN SESION-dijo un señor con pelo cano, hermione dio un largo suspiro

Todo eso era muy extraño, el juez entraba y se sentaba y a un lado de el tenia un especie de mazo para poner orden, esto definitivamente se lo contare a Gisela- pensó lilian

Primero paso la mama de james y le hizo varias preguntas el señor que se sentaba junto a harry que lilian no entendió a donde quería llegar

USTED VIVIO LA INFANCIA CON JAMES?-pregunto el abogado

LO QUE PODÍA PUESTO QUE A VECES NO PODÍA POR RAZONES LABORALES

USTED SABE CUAL ES LA COMIDA PREFERIDA DE JAMES?

La mama de james se puso un poco nerviosa puesto que frotaba mucho sus manos con aquella pregunta, lilian si lo sabia su comida preferida eran los macarrones con queso

NO-dijo su mama indiferente

USTED ESTUVO EN TODOS LOS CUMPLEAÑOS DEL CHICO?

LOS QUE PUDE, NO ME DABAN MUCHAS FACILIDADES EN MI TRABAJO

EN DONDE CONOCIO, A SU AHORA ESPOSO?

Parecía que le faltaba el aliento pero contesto suavemente

EN UNOS DE LOS VIAJES DE TRABAJO

ESO ES TODO SEÑORIA dijo el abogado de harry sentándose de nuevo

Ahora el abogado de la mama de james que era muy chaparrito y calvo se paraba para pedir en el estrado a harry

Harry se paro y un poco nervioso se sentó en el estrado

MI CLIENTE ME DIJO QUE BUSCO UNA NUEVA PAREJA POR QUE USTED NO LA AMABA LE ENGAÑABA SI SE PUDIERA DECIR ASI-dijo el hombrecillo

Harry frunció el cejo, volteo a ver a hermione y regreso su mirada al abogado SI LA LLEGUE A AMAR, PERO NUNCA LA ENGAÑE

MI CLIENTE LA SEÑORITA NADIA ALEJANDRA JUAREZ ME DIJO QUE USTED SIEMPRE MENCIONABA A UNA HERMOINIE ENTRE SUEÑOS Y A VECES EN EL ACTO DE TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES (N/a: que horror que harry tuvo eso con esa!! Jajá pero si no como nació james!! Jejejeje)

Antes que harry dijera algo el abogado dijo algo primero Y SI NO ME EQUIVOCO, USTED A EMPEZADO UNA NUEVA RELACION

SI ESTA EN LO CORRECTO HACE MAS DE UN MES QUE SALIMOS Y SU NOMBRE ES HER-MI-O-NE dijo lo ultimo en un tono de burla

presiente que se acerca el final

no quiero ganar

ahora eso que más da

estoy cansada ya de inventar

excusas que no saben andar.

El abogado no le pareció gracioso obviamente ESO ES TODO SU SEÑORIA dijo el hombrecillo en tono brusco

Por ultimo llamaron a james

Se volvió a levantar el abogado de harry y le dirigió una sonrisa a james y el ultimo se la devolvió

DIME JAMES CON QUIEN HAS COMPARTIDO MAS EN TU VIDA? pregunto el abogado de su papa

OBJECION!!-dijo el hombrecillo que estaba sentado junto a la mama de james

OBJECION DENEGADA dijo el juez SIGA le dijo a el abogado de harry

MI PAPA contesto james

Y EN ESTE TIEMPO QUE ESTUVISTE CON TU MADRE COMO LA PASASTE??

PUES... BIEN CASI NO LA VI dijo james

UTIMA PREGUNTA SEÑORIA ¿SI TE DIERAN A ESCOGER CON QUIEN TE IRIAS???

James bajo la cabeza y su voz sonó muy apagada CON MI PAPA

El señor que lo interrogo sonrió abiertamente ESO ES TODO SEÑORIA dijo sentándose junto a harry

YO NO QUISIERA PREGUNTARLE NADA AL CHICO dijo el abogado de la mama de james SOLO QUISIERA MENCIONAR QUE EN CASA DE SU MAMA Y SU PADRASTRO TIEN TODO DINERO, CASA , 2 PAPAS Y UNA BUENA ESCUELA COSA QUE NO TIENE CON EL PAPA PUESTO QUE EN CUANTO A LOS DOS PAPAS Y A LA ESCUELA CARECE

Lógico que estudiaba en hogwarts pero no podían mencionarlo puesto que eran muggles

Gisela, Y LILIAN??-pregunto Carlos SE FUE CON SU MAMA A VER A JAMES dijo Gisela, Carlos inmediatamente mostró cara de mucha felicidad YO LE TENIA UNA SORPRESA PERO PUES YA NIMODOS SUPONGO QUE NUNCA LO OLVIDO dijo Carlos volteando a ver a Gisela y ella negó con la cabeza

TAMPOCO YO LA OLVIDARE FACILMENTE señalo Carlos OLVIDAR NO ES FACIL Carlos, ESO YO LO SE dijo Gisela agarrando el hombro de su hermano

Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer

que fueron de los dos y hoy sólo quiero creer.......

que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid

las noches enteras sin dormir

la vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir

de amor al verte esperando en mi portal

sentado en el suelo sin pensar

que puedes contar conmigo, oooh.

Gisela??? Gisela??-se acerco un chico alto y morenito –ENRIQUE?? –pregunto extrañada Gisela PODEMOS HABLAR???Pregunto el chico Gisela volteo a ver a Carlos y el asentó con una sonrisa

mientras Gisela y enrique se alejaban a las tres escobas (recuerden que tenían una salida a hogsmade y Carlos le tenia una sorpresa a lilian pero se fue con llames) Carlos regreso a hogwarts

Gisela SE QUE NO FUNCIONO PERO PUES PODEMOS SEGUIR SIENDO AMIGOS???-pregunto enrique, Gisela sonrió CLARO dijo ella

Enrique se acerco para abrazarla pero Gisela lo paro y negó con la cabeza , tal ves por que ella lo seguía amando pero sabia que el no a si que mejor amigos de lejos mientras ella lo olvidaba pero sabia bien que no seria muy fácil

BUENO EL JURADO A LLEGADO A UNA DECISIÓN, LA CUSTODIA DE JAMES POTTER ES PROPIEAD DE HARRY POTTER LA MADRE POSEERA DE VISITAS AL HIJO SI ASI LO DESEA

James fue corriendo a abrazar a su papa, mientras que para la mama no era nada grato saber que perdió

Ella se acerco y le dijo Y NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A IR A VISITAR james se quedo callado y cerro los ojos, era su madre y le dolía mucho saber que en verdad no lo quería

HARRY!!-dijo hermione abrazándolo ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE TE QUEDASTE LA CUSTODIA DE JAMES harry sonrió BUENO QUE LES PARECE SI VAMOS A COMER A UN RESTAURANTE pregunto harry, todos aceptaron felices

Nunca hubo maldad

sólo ingenuidad

pretendiendo hacernos creer

que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies

cuando el sueño venga a por mi

en silencio, voy a construir

una vida a todo color

donde vivamos juntos los dos.

Fueron a un restaurante muggle que quedaba cerca

QUE BUENO UQE TE HAS QUEDADO CON TU PADRE YA VES SABIA QUE TODO IBA A IR BIEN dijo lilian

LILIAN ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y TODO ESO PERO NO CREES QUE ESTAMO MUY CHICOS PARA PREOCUPARNOS DE ESAS COSAS???Dijo james

Lilian sonrió TIENES MUCHA RAZON YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO dijo lilian agarrandola la nuca de james y dándole un largo y profundo beso

CON QUE EN ESAS ESTAMOS??-dijo james, lilian le cerro el ojo izquierdo y sonrió, james también sonrió pero esta ves no dejo que lilian dijera nada si no que también le dio otro largo y todavía mas profundo beso

para siempre y no puedo evitar

echarte de menos mientras das

la mano a mi tiempo y te vas

y siento que quiero verte, verte

Ya en el restaurante...

YA QUE ESTAN TODOS AQUÍ LES QUIERO DAR UNA NOTICIA dijo harry, busco algo en su saco y sacó una caja negra la abrió y se volteo para hermione HERMIONE TE ADORO ERES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?? Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja y asentó felizmente mientras james y lilian daban palmaditas alegres

Hacen tan bonita pareja tus padres-dijo Gisela con una mirada soñadora hacia la pista de baile donde harry y hermione bailaban alegremente

HARRY CARIÑO QUE PIENSAS????dijo hermione QUE TE AMO Y QUE ERES LA MUJER MAS BELLA DE ESTE MUNDO dijo harry HERMIONE SE SONROJO Y SONRIO

YO TAMBIEN TE AMO HARRY dijo hermione CASARME CONTIGO ES LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN LA VIDA dijo harry TU ERES .LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN LA VIDA MEJOR CICHO

JAMES, YO SE QUE NO TIENE MUY BUENA IMPRESIÓN DE MI PERO PUES PODEMOS INTENTAR DE NUEVO Y SER AMIGOS??Dijo Carlos abriendo su mano, james dudo pero lilian le dio un codazo AUCH!! Exclamó el chico y le estrecho la mano

Carlos QUIERES BAILAR??? ESTA CANCION ME GUSTA!!!Dijo Gisela, Carlos asentó y se paro para sacar a bailar a Gisela

ES UN POCO RARO VER QUE NUESTROS PADRES SE CASAN SABES??Dijo james SI MUY RARO dijo lilian TU CREES QUE ESTO INTERFIERA ENTRE...TU SABES... NOSOTROS??El chico se miraba preocupado

NO, SI Tu NO QUIERES JAMIE dijo lilian sonriendo abiertamente MAS ME VALE LILY dijo el en tono de burla sacando la lengua, lilian rió por lo bajo y le robo un largo beso

MIRA!!dijo hermione asustada señalando a sus respectivos hijos que se besaban pues... frenéticamente como si fuera su ultima vez VAYA QUE LOS NIÑOS VAN NACIENDO MAS DESPIERTOS, YO A ESA EDAD ESTABA PREOCUPADO MAS EN LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL dijo harry volteando a ver a hermione NADA MAS IMPORTANTE QUE VOLDEMORT dijo hermione

Harry no entendió si era reproche ofensa o halago pero no le hizo mucho caso

TU CREES QUE YA LES DEBAMOS DE DECIR A LOS CHICOS?? dijo harry señalando con el dedo pulgar a lilian y a james que bailaban muy pegados

PUES NO SE COMO SE LO TOMARAN...dijo hermione TAL VES HABRA CELOS PERO PUES NO CREO QUE CUANDO VEAN TU PANZA PIENSEN QUE HAS COMIDO MUHO dijo harry con una sonrisa

ENTONCES ENTRE MAS TEMPRANO MEJOR dijo hermione, harry la beso en los labios y le susurro YO NO SERIA HARRY POTTER SIN TI HERM

Y YO NO VIVIRIA SIN TI HARRY!! Dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo

que puedes contar conmigo...

que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid

las noches enteras sin dormir

la vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti

The End

Gracias por su apoyo y reviews!!!! Pero creo que ya no haré mas harry/hermione seguiré con ron/hermione si solo les gusta harry potter lean; NO ME DEJES es mío!!! harry no esta con hermione pero tampoco esta con ginny , a el lo pongo con un personaje inventado pero muestro su lado amoroso con otra chica así que no duden en leerlo ciao


End file.
